Romance on the Battlefield
by TheGifterofGab
Summary: The walking dead Michonne without...Michonne. Kinda like Metal gear solid. Anyway, Male OC, will try not to go into his physical details or name as much as possible, but takes place a little after Sam is shot. Male OC X Sam Rating will probably change for a lemon. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1. _Takes place a little after Sam is shot. Michonne is now replaced with a male OC. (dialogue changed drastically)._

 _''_ I'm feeling dizzy...'' I looked over at Sam just in time to see her knees about to give out. I instinctively reached out and wrapped my arms around her before she hit the ground. ''...T-thanks'' she said, barely above a whisper. ''We should talk so you don't end up blacking out on me,'' I said. I was honestly kind of curious to learn more about Sam, considering we only met half a day ago. Even then, she had sort of rugged good looks, and I couldn't really explain why I was so taken with her. But, I didn't want to like some random kid because she had a pretty face, so I tried to learn more about her background. ''My father was a lawyer, so I never won any arguments. My brothers, James and Alex, they looked up to Greg...Oh god, they're gonna be devastated...'' A walker in a varsity jacket stepped out from behind a tree. I took out my machete and jabbed it through it's skull, putting it down.

'' It's- It's too dangerous out here. Dad was right. I shouldn't have left the house...'' She practically mumbled. ''It wasn't your fault...What happened to your brother. You didn't know that would happen.'' I said trying to reassure her. She looked up at me and said,'' That's not what he's gonna think... A-After all...I should've never returned to the ferry...How-how am I gonna tell my dad about Greg?'' I thought about this for a second. After all that's happened, she's still just a kid. I mean, I'm no older, I was barely out of high school before it started. ''I'll handle it. I don't want you to go through that.'' She looked at me with genuine appreciation, ''Thanks...I-I mean it...'' We had started walking faster, we didn't wanna stay out here any longer than we had too.

''M-Made it...'' As soon as those words were spoken, she passed out. ''Fuck. Sam? Sam, wake up, Sam! SAM!'' Well, this isn't good. I hoisted her onto my shoulder in a fireman's carry. I could see the gate from where I stood. I started to jog forward, as the walkers behind me were started to catch up. I was about 5 feet away when the gate opened, and was greeted by a bayonet attached to a rifle. The shot struck a little in front of me and a woman stood out in front of the gate. '' Don't fucking move!'' She threatened. ''Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm just trying to help this girl!'' I said, putting emphasis to the girl on my shoulder. ''Sam?... What happened to her!? Did you shoot her!?'' Obviously this woman didn't get her education...''If I did, why would I carry her through a walker infested forest, and risk my life? Now are you gonna open the fucking gate or do you want me to start walking backwards? At least they're more accepting.''

I could see the indecision in her eyes, but as she struck down the walker coming up behind me, I knew it was safe to go inside. As I walked through the gate, one of them got a hold of Sam's leg. I pulled with all my strength,which was running thin at this point, and the woman managed to get the door closed, dismembering the walker's arm. ''Let's go! She doesn't have much time!

I carried her into the house and put her on the coffee table. In the room, I could see two kids, no older than 12, poking at a fire. Seeing their sister passed out on the coffee table, they started to panic. ''Kid, what's your name?'' I asked the one who looked to be the eldest. ''It's- It's James'' ''James, you got a first aid kit?'' I asked. ''K-Kind of,'' What the fuck does he mean kind of? ''Well, get it. Now.'' He scurried off leaving me with Sam. She seemed to be coming to at this point. The look on her face was heartbreaking. ''Sam, whatever happens, I'm-I'm sorry.'' ''I-I understand...Just...If it happens..I trust you to look after James and A-Alex...'' This wasn't good.

The kid came back with the first aid kit. I opened the box and was greeted to pliers, whiskey, and..something else (I never heard of it before this game). I held Sam's hand and looked at her face. ''Sam, just relax and try not to move so I can get this out as fast as possible.'' She didn't say anything, she was probably too exhausted to, but gave me a nod to go ahead. I took off her makeshift cast and looked at the bloody wound. ''Shit...'' I muttered. The bullet obviously didn't punch through so I needed to open the wound to get the bullet out. If we still had anesthesia, this would be fine. I took in a breath and moved my fingers around the wound. I slowly, but firmly started to open it.


	2. Chapter 2

_About 10 minutes later..._

Well, that was an experience. I picked up the tools, put them back in the first aid kit and checked Sam. Putting my hand on her's, I felt a steady pulse. It seems I was successful, but she won't be using that arm for a week at least. I looked at her face. She actually looked peaceful, sleeping soundly. I sat back in the couch and saw the worried faces of the group. Her father held her head in his hand. ''Is-Is she going to make it?'' This girl was obviously a fighter, I think that's the thing that drew me to her in the first place. Even when I could see the indecision in her eyes and the shaking in her hands when she aimed the pistol at me, I knew she would've shot me if I tried anything. I couldn't believe I was actually falling for a girl I just met and performed impromptu surgery on. What the fuck am I talking about? She would never feel the same, especially after the shit I pulled that got her shot. Man, this guy must be pretty confused as to why I'm just sitting here not saying anything.

''Well, the bleeding stopped, she's got a pulse and with what she's been through, I'm sure she'll be fine.'' The man looked at me in confusion. ''You come in my house with my daughter half dead, and the other half is outside my gate right now setting off my traps, so how bout we start by you telling me your nam-'' The kid, Alex, spoke up. ''Hey...Where's Greg?'' The entire family perked up at this, just now realizing he wasn't there. ''I'm...Sorry. He took a bullet for Sam.'' The room was dead silent for about 5 seconds before the two kids started to cry. ''Who shot my son? WHO SHOT MY SON?!'' Well, now what should I do? Zachary was still alive, and I have no regrets for that. There are people who deserve to die and people who will be the one to make them. Zachary didn't fall into either category. ''The man who shot him is the same one who shot Sam. We'll find him. You can have my word on that.'' Hell, we probably wouldn't need to. Randall's an asshole but he's not stupid. He should be here soon. ''I'm gonna take care of the kids. We're gonna talk later.'' And with that, he brought the kids upstairs. The woman who helped me with the surgery was still there though. ''Do you have anywhere we can put her?''

She stood up and spoke, ''Yeah. Can you carry her?'' I slung Samantha's right arm around my shoulder and carried her bridal story into the room the woman led me to. ''My name is Paige by the way. Sorry about, you know, almost shooting you...'' Little late for that but whatever. ''That's fine. I just hope Sam pulls through...'' I thought about it for a second. Why am I getting attached again? When the outbreak started, there was a girl. My sister actually. When the world fell, I swore on my grave that she wouldn't fall with it. I was always a tough kid. I boxed, went to the firing range and was just a good soldier in general. I was gonna enlist but...Nam wasn't a problem now, was it? One day, I came back from scavenging, and opened the door to my safe house which was home to my sister and I. But we weren't the only ones there.

''Come on you whore!'' I looked in the direction that sound came from, and immediately heard what sounded like skin slapping against skin. I took out my revolver and opened the door to my sister's room. I was greeted to the sight of two fat fucks standing over my sister's bed and roughly pulling at her hair and trying to pick her up. Those fat fucks had weapons though, and they were big ones. Two shotguns and a 9 millimeter. I silently walked over to the one closest to me, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from my sister. Two things happened at the same time. I aimed my pistol at the second one and fired, dropping him instantly. The one I had grabbed and swung his arms up trying to grab my gun and managed to fire his own weapon in his hand. It didn't hit me, though, if it did, I wouldn't be as cynical as I am now. It changed something in me. I feel more cool in bad situations. My humor is a lot dryer than before and I think it's because after what happened next, I just really don't give a shit anymore. I instinctively moved his hand down, and the bullet fired... Right into the top of my sister's collar bone. I knew she was dead instantly. ''Fuck! Let me go man!'' I blamed myself for that, but I had a problem to deal with. I kicked out his shin and he fell to his knees. Nothing was said besides his pleads for his life as I aimed the gu-

''Hey! You still with me?'' Damn, how long was that monologue? ''Sorry, what did you say?'' I asked. She looked at me suspiciously. ''How did you meet Sam?" I told her about the boat, the signal, the mob jack and getting captured. I left out Greg's death. ''Wow. You put yourself through a lot for my friend...'' Hell is she getting at? ''I guess I did...'' ''Yep...'' Oh, I see. ''Hey, I-'' ''Greg!'' Paige and I looked at each other, both very confused. ''Greg where are you!?'' This really can't be good...

 _Used this chapter to provide some backstory to the oc and why he's a cynical smart ass. Sorry if it's badly written, this is my first story. The last two paragraphs are my least favorite of this entire story._


	3. Chapter 3

''Sam? Are you okay?'' I said as I practically ran into her room. ''Vinz! We need to help Greg!'' Oh shit. She was starting to get up so I ran over to her bedside and lightly pushed her down. ''Sam...You're hallucinating...Greg is gone.'' I think she needed to hear that. When I lost my sister, I kept on seeing her. Everywhere. I wanted to commit suicide, but I knew I wouldn't see her again. You have to get up and fight, forever. It stopped when I finally looked into a mirror and said to myself she was dead, and that nothing will bring her back. But that I needed to get up and fight until this thing stops. ''No! *sob*...'' Paige looked on with sympathy. I could tell she wanted to say something but was holding back. ''I'll, um, you got this?'' I nodded. I understand why she didn't want to interfere with Sam, after all she didn't see the things we did.

''Sam, look at me.'' Sam looked up and stared at me directly in the eyes. We must have been there, just looking at each other, for 15 seconds straight until I finally said, ''Greg is gone. You need to understand that. But I know that a brother would want his sister to keep going. Move on, and survive.'' Sam didn't have any demons like mine. She never had to bury her sister or kill a man. She never had to kill both her parents before they killed her. She never had to wipe out entire compounds of looters and gangs to eat. It's ironic really. You need to kill to eat and survive just to keep killing. She didn't have memories like mine, but she had her demons. ''It's hard Vinz...It really is...'' I could tell she was seconds from breaking down, so I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She melted into my arms started crying on my shoulder. I was reminded of my sister, how she would always look up to me, how I was always there when no one else was.

A knock interrupted us. I looked over and saw her father. ''We need to talk.'' I followed him outside. ''So, Vinz is your name?'' ''It's not my name. Just a pseudonym.'' ''The name is John. I guess pleasantries were a little too late but anyway,'' He started, ''I'm sorry for earlier. Just, can you imagine what it would be like to see your daughter dying, and find out that your son is dead and his murderer is still at large?"' Shit! I forgot about Randall! ''Uh, well...My sister is gone,my parents are gone, my entire family is dead besides me, so...I guess I haven't gotten to thinking about kids.'' Probably a bit insensitive, but I went through about the same this guy did. ''Yeah...I'm, uh, sorry about that...'' I think I should of said that, but hey, he started it. He walked over to what looked like a grave with a gravestone on it. It had hand prints on it, saying ''We miss you Mom!'' It looks like Sam has lost more than I thought. ''Sam never told me about her...'' ''Yeah, I wouldn't think so after she found her like that.'' He got up and started walking to the gate. He noticed the arm from the walker before.''Kids don't have to see this.'' He grabbed the arm and opened the gate. He threw it out and started to sob. What did he even want to talk about? This is getting really awkward. ''I'm sorry...I'm just remembering my wife...You protected my daughter so far, so I ask you this. If something bad happens to me, make sure you're there for her.'' Now that's something I can do. ''I'll do it. You have my word. I mean, I hope I don't have to, because I don't want something bad to happen to yo-'' BAM! John's face flew the fuck off all of sudden. ''OH! OH! SHIT...''

To be fair, he was asking for it. I mean, he could've just thrown the arm over the top. Or just shut the door. Well, I guess it's time to fight. I looked over where the shot came from and saw, of course, Randall and his lackeys. I ran back to the porch and took cover on the small wall. I saw Paige step up to the window and I motioned for her to get a gun. Looking up I saw two of the lackeys and they were both on different ends of the court. I decided to sneak up behind the one on the right, waited for him to be out of sight from the other two, and slashed his throat. As I grabbed his gun, Lackey number two came out and started to pull out a flare gun. He wasn't able to shoot it before I put a shell in him and his choking friend on the ground. I looked back at the garage and saw Paige struggling for the gun against Randall. I took out my knife and ran as fast as I could just in time for Randall to knock Paige on the ground. I tried to lunge at him and stab but he knocked the machete away and aimed. I pushed the gun away from my direction and it shot harmlessly into the air. I threw a right hook knocking him down and got into a top mount on him. I started raining down punches and my years of boxing were finally useful as I could start to see my fists taking effect on his face.

I didn't really know what happened, other than something really hard just put me on my ass. I got up, fighting the headache, when Randall grabbed my arm and started to choke me. I knew his true intentions though, and leaned my body to the left, let my body fall and grabbed his arm to apply a standing arm bar. Paige came out of nowhere and knocked Randall over the head with a shovel. She grabbed him and pulled him to the...thing. It didn't matter what it was because all I knew is that Randall would have a hard pulling the trigger after this.

Randall finally awoke. He tried in vain to get his arms out but he was caught like a rat in a trap. To be honest, I didn't care what he had to say. I just grabbed the lever and pulled it the other way. I could hear the bones in his hand dislocating and crunching. ''JESUS! You don't play around...I like that.'' God, he was egotistical. ''Randall? Randall check it now goddammit!'' This is gonna be good.

 _The next chapter is not gonna be the end. I will continue after the inevitable siege of the house to maybe the group heading into the city, maybe meet Clementine and Kenny, maybe meet Rick, who knows? I'm crazy so I could think of anything. I could probably find a way for the group to meet the Rugrats if I wanted to. Stay tuned!..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Probably the worst chapter. Wasn't much chemistry built between the two, besides a little scene, this entire chapter is pretty badly written, but I really wanted to get this part of the story so I could move on to more chemistry and relationship between the two._

''Hello, Norma.'' The walkie talkie was silent for a second. ''...It's you, isn't it...'' Good to know I wasn't forgotten. ''Bingo! Now, what do you want?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I decided to stall for as much as I could. ''You know what I want. My brother. We heard the shots, we know where you are.'' Well, that's great. ''Is that a threat? I'll tell you what. You go back to your fucking docks and I'll send your brother, handcuffed, there. But, you have to promise you'll leave us alone.'' It was a risk. Randall could easily lead a bigger group back down here if he wanted, but Norma would be the one to call it off. ''...Fine. Did you hurt him?'' I pulled the lever again for good measure, earning a scream from Randall, and a crack in his hands. ''Well, when you think about it, did I hurt him or did he hurt himself?'' She was gonna find out sooner or later, so why lie?

''You bastard! We'll be there to pick him up soon. He better be in top condition or I'll kill every single last one of you!'' And with that, it clicked off. ''Heh, you had a good run...But that all ends when my sister gets here. First, I'm gonna take that wrench,'' He nodded to a wrench on the floor. Wait, when did that get there? That wasn't there when we were fig- ''And I'm gonna smash Your skull, then yours, then Sam's and last but not least, those two kiddies inside...'' Obviously, this man is a sadist. I grabbed the lever and pulled. I did a complete turn with the lever, I didn't see it but I knew Randall's hands were dust on the inside. ''Fuck you! You're so high and mighty with me trapped, but just two hours ago, you and your girlfriend were begging for your lives!'' I would've pulled again, when Sam came in with James behind her. ''Hey, what's happening?'' She asked. ''Well, don't you two look like your daddy? Back when he still had-'' Randall was cut off by my fist slamming into his face. ''Bring James inside. I need to talk to you.'' If someone was gonna tell her about John, it sure as hell won't be Randall.

She left and brought James inside, which gave Paige and I a little bit of alone time. ''You don't understand. This is the world we all will die in. Kids, Adults, elders, brothers, sisters,'' I flinched at the word sister. ''And then, they get up, and keep walking, keep killin. And the end of that comes when someone jabs a screwdriver into their skull.'' I was done. I grabbed the wrench. ''Do what you think is right. He deserves it... For John.'' Paige said. I winded up. Randall was looking calm about the whole thing. I guess he doesn't care what happens, since he thinks we're all gonna die by his sister anyway. ''Do it kid. I got Greg killed. I shot Sam. I even gave Pete a swim in the ocean.'' Wait, what? ''Ha, just fucking with you.'' I swung as hard as I could. Teeth, blood, brain matter and pieces of his skull flew out, landing on the floor. Randall was limp, hanging only by his hands, or what was left of them. I went outside with Paige and bumped into Sam. ''Sam, I need to tell you something.'' This girl lost her parents and her brother. It seems we have more in common than before. ''Your father...He got...'' I couldn't do it. I looked at her face and she knew what I was trying to say.

She fell to her knees crying. ''Goddammit, No..NO!'' I grabbed her and gave her another hug. I knew what it was like. The worst part is, was that when I killed them, I never gave them a proper burial. They died, and I just grabbed my sister and left. I never returned. The guilt was just too much to handle, it was one of the main reasons I almost shot myself when I met Pete. If he wasn't there, I would've been just another survivor who guilt caught up to. ''Vinz...Please, don't leave me...I only have two family left...'' I wasn't planning on it, but if we didn't prepare for the attack, I wouldn't have a choice. ''Sam, Norma is coming, and I really can't hold up Randall's body and give it to her, so It's time to fight. Not just for me, or Paige, or Alex and James. Do it for your parents. For Greg.'' We have absolutely no firepower. We have Paige, me and Sam, who's injured, so she's out. We would have to escape, but I wasn't gonna let Norma do the same.

 _10 minutes later_

Paige and I had gotten the guns from Randall's friends and John's room, which contained a vast collection of firearms. Pistols, knives, shotguns, rifles,machine guns and, the best part, Grenades. I don't know how the fuck a lawyer got a Grenade, Paige said something about how the old owner was a war vet,but whatever. I heard a knock on the gate and went over to investigate. ''Norma?" ''Who else would it be? Open the gate, NOW!'' Jesus, not even a hello. Paige had gone onto the top floor and set up a little sniping hut. I looked over at the window to make sure she had my back, and saw her gesture ''23'' with her hands. 23 vs 2 not the best odds, but...''I thought I said open the gate!'' I pulled the gate open and was greeted To Norma leading a group, all carrying assault rifles. Scanning the crowd, I saw a familiar face. Zachary. I thought for sure Zachary would have left, or gotten killed, but he stayed? ''Where is my brother?'' Zachary looked up at me, his face dripping with guilt. It was now or never. I motioned for Paige and she started firing into the crowd, dropping 3 almost instantly. I pulled my own rifle and started run and gunning backwards into cover. Norma was already running for cover, so I only hit 4 random guys before the group finally realized what was happening and started diving for cover. _16._ Paige was now firing rapidly, she hit two guys behind the fountain and 1 trying to flank me, I aimed at Norma,but couldn't get a open shot. I settled for 1 guy trying to open the house door, probably to take out Paige. He dropped instantly, but he didn't die, he pulled out what seemed like another flare gun, but instead of firing at me, fired at the house. I couldn't get him until after the damage was done.

 _12_. I didn't know where Sam or the kids had gone, but the fight needed to end now before they got trapped in there. I took out my grenade. Pulling the pin, Immediately panicked, I had never held a grenade, why the fuck would I try this?! I threw it in the general direction the gunfire was coming from. The entire fountain was obliterated. Bodies laid everywhere, about 8 in total, meaning 4 people were left. The house was not looking good. The garage was engulfed in flames, the entire right side of the house was on fire, but I NEEDED to save Sam, whether that mean risking my life or not. I ran into the house ignoring the flames and the new set of gunfire coming from behind me. ''SAM!?" ''Over here!'' I looked over by the stairs and saw Sam with James and Alex, both holding a backpack. ''Sam, get outside, the house is going down now. Where's Paige?'' I needed Paige out of the house with Sam. If she wasn't, I might die and then Sam and her brothers won't have anyone to defend them. I sprinted up the stairs and into Paige's sniping hut. She looked at me, and I motioned for her to get her things and to get the hell out. I wasn't done though.

I went downstairs and started looking at what was left of the house. Norma needed to die. I was walking through the living room, when two pairs of hands grabbed me from behind. I quickly elbowed one of them in the stomach, causing him to release his grip and allowing me to aim my gun at the other, firing and killing him. The other one didn't last much longer. Norma, hearing the gunfire, ran into the house, which was practically in shambles and came into the living room. I aimed my gun and fired immediately, only to hear a click. _Empty_. Norma raised her pistol. Time seemed to slow down. I couldn't run to my right as the fire was still there, and I couldn't run to the left because there's nothing I could take cover in. I closed my eyes.

 _I promise in the next chapter there will be a lot more chemistry built between the two._


	5. Shit

My computer just trolled me hard. Restarted literally a PARAGRAPH FROM ENDING. Chapter might still come out within next three hours.


	6. Chapter 6

_Some time in the future..._

 _She swung and caught him in the nose, a satisfying crunch filled her ears as she connected. Naka didn't even seem affected by it. He grabbed his nose and forcefully moved it back into place, the sound of the bone crunching filled the room again. Sam almost gagged from the noise. Vinz was dead, he had to be. He was her superman, Alex and James' superman, hell, even Paige had a brother-sister relationship with him. But she couldn't lie to herself. If he wanted Vinz dead, that's how it was. She would find out soon, anyway..._

Back in the present

''So, you shot the right guy this time?'' It wasn't so much as a joke, but more of a ''this doesn't make us even, you fuck''. ''I was actually aiming at you, I really need to work on my aim I guess.'' I looked over at Norma's slumped over body, blood leaking out of the bullet wound **in her back**. ''Why'd you come with her? I could've killed you!'' Zachary hated Norma and Randall, but **mutiny** was a bit far. We sprinted out of the house, the floorboards above us, collapsing from the fire. Sam, sitting outside, looked over and saw me. She ran up to me and probably would've jumped in my arms if not for the bullet wound. ''Oh thank god! You had us worried fucking sick, running back into a burning fucking house?! What's wrong with you?!'' She slapped me in the face. Hard. ''You could've got hurt! How could you do this to me?'' I smiled. I let my neck relax, our foreheads connected softly. She looked me in the eyes with concern, but that quickly went away. We just stared into each other's eyes again, bringing me back to our time in her room.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Now was not the time for this. I lifted my head up, didn't let her go, but enough to scan our surroundings. I looked over at Paige. We exchanged eye contact and looked at me with a ''We're fucked aren't we?'' look. Alex and James just stood there watching the house burn down. I turned to Zachary. ''Why did you come back?'' I growled. I had a feeling he didn't come back to help me, or make amends. Zach sighed and said, ''Jonas and I have a separate radio channel. Almost Immediately after Randall came after you, a war party showed up. I wasn't there, I was gearing up to come after you, but Jonas was. The fire was under control, but a lot of people were lost, thank you very much. He asked some of our lieutenants, or at least the ones not putting out your fucking fire, about a man going by the name Vinz.''

 _1 year ago..._

 _''So, what's it going to be then?'' I was getting impatient. When the world fell, groups I like to call ''Urban Superpowers'' rose. These fuckers had mad loads of food, guns and especially women. If there was anything close to a civilization in this world, this was it. I would've felt honored to be talking to this guy, if not for the circumstance. ''Mr. Ariadne this is a very serious offence. A punishment will be in store, you know?" I knew all too well. Those, fucking, raiders. What were the chances. ''Like I said, it was se-'' ''I understand, but trust me, Mr. Tirano won't. I think you know what needs to happen. This power was to smaller groups like Norma's like The chairman was to the Mafia. If they wanted me killed, it would happen. If they wanted to find me, they could. The next 20 seconds were a blur. The two guards behind me were on the ground in a pool of their own blood, while the lap dog I was talking to had a new eye, if you now what I mean. Lucky for me, the building we were talking in was at the corner of the fence in the 'community'. My arm was limp at my side, one of the main reasons I knew how to stitch Sam up. The bullet hurt like hell as I jumped out of the window and limped into the forest. I knew this would catch up to me at some point._

 _In the present..._

''And if anybody caught him, they would get, heh, 'refuge', in their 'deluxe', homes.'' He grinned, but I saw through it. He could've killed me in the house if he wanted to, so something didn't add up, or he wasn't telling me something else. ''However, if he found out who helped him escape the docks, obviously Jonas and yours truly, they would share the same fate.'' Well, this explains it. We can't stay here then. We need to get to somewhere rural, the groups are mostly based in urban communities so it would be harder for them to travel there. ''I need to go pick up and Jonas and get him here. I know a place with a car, we can use that to escape them.'' The group was looking for us, not Zach or Jonas so it should be safe for him to go. ''I'll see you guys back here then.'' And with that he took off.

''I don't like it.'' I looked at Paige. ''If she thinks something's fishy, then she's right. Trust me.'' Sam spoke, but was mostly muffled from my chest. Then I realized. ''The superpowers wouldn't have someone go after them to kill them. They would get the location and they THEMSELVES would do it. I'm pretty fucking positive Jonas is just as good a fighter as he is a field medic, so it would be incredibly stupid for Norma not bring him along...'' As dumb as Zach's plan is, there were 23 people in Norma's war party, all dead except for Zach so what the fuck is Zach thinking. Wait... ''Fuck! Sam, James, Alex, Paige-'' There was something approaching, I could feel it. ''We need to scale the wall, far east!'' We all scrambled over to the east wall. ''What the hell is going on Vinz?!" I looked at Sam, panic in both of our eyes. ''Zach is-''

''THERE! FAR EASTERN WALL!'' Shit.

 _Sorry if the story got convoluted at the end. Trust me, this twist is going somewhere. The flashback scene was gonna be WAY LONGER but, yep, crash. I'll provide more details next chap._


	7. Chapter 7

_''I mean, he's saved my life I can't ju-'' ''Sir, you know we at The Firm take good care of clients, do you not?'' ''Well, yeah, but-'' ''So, why are you trying to justify his crimes against humanity?'' ''I-I don't know...Ok. I'll do it." ''I can see you understand now. Now fuck off, and don't let him die.''_

Paige got both James and Alex up and over the wall. I gave her a boost and then Sam. I jumped and grabbed at the edge of the wall, hurling myself over. ''Here.'' I pulled out a map I had taken from John's home. ''We go around here, and see what we can find.'' With that, we sprinted full speed to the direction I pointed to on the map. ''What're we gonna do when we get there?'' Sam asked. ''Like I said, we'll look around, see what's there...Look, I wasn't really expecting this.'' To be honest, These guys were the last thing I needed. ''We almost got killed! Isn't there somewhere we can go, someone you know that could help us?'' Sam obviously forgot something. ''Sam, if it wasn't for you, I might not even be alive. I probably would've offered up my neck to the walkers, or tried to take down Randall's town on my own. Do you not understand, that we both have done each other a lot?'' I was in front of her now. ''Who stuck by you when you got shot? Got you out of the town, dug the bullet out, avenged your father and brother...Saved your brothers and their lives?...'' I could see a twinge of guilt flash across her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by a rustle in the bushes.

I looked behind Sam and saw shadows in the distance. ''Get to the lake I showed you on the map, and take this.'' I handed Sam my revolver. I kept it ever since I killed the guard from my meeting with lap dog. Paige gathered up the two kids and started making her way to the river. ''What the fuck are you waiting for? I gave you your invitation, GO!'' Sam didn't say anything but ducked down and walked into the bushes, crouching down. Fuck it. We'll be fine. I hid in the bush, turning my rifle upside down to make a club. I looked up. I could see about 6, but then again, it was almost pitch black so I couldn't really tell. One of them was around my bush, I could hear a twig snapping. I reached out towards the sound and grabbed a hold of the man's collar, tugging him into the bush. I had the element of surprise, and was able to knock the gun out of his grip. Taking my rifle, I wrapped it around his throat, choking him. He was almost completely limp, when I heard another one behind me. I reached out with one hand, grabbing this guy's fallen gun, but still keeping my other hand on the rifle, and aimed it in that direction.

I took a shot, and knew I hit when I heard the man's body collapse on the ground. The guy I was choking was definitely dead, but the rest of them most likely heard me. Noises were all around me, and I assumed they knew I was in the bush. I could see flashlights center on the bush I was in. I aimed the gun where the flashlights seemed to be coming from, and sprayed in that direction. I dropped two flashlights, when the bush was fired upon. That was fine, fire and maneuver. There were two left, no problem. I could see them now, so I sneaked up behind the first one and shot point blank in his back. I was gonna waste the second one, when Sam fired from her position, lodging a bullet in his chest, and dropping him. I grabbed a flashlight and aimed it at Sam. She stepped out and came up to me. ''Why didn't you leave? I promised your father I'd keep you out of harm's way.'' To be fair, it's not like he'd be mad. ''I-I just...wanted to fight?'' What?''You wanted to fight? When I was boxing, I also wanted to fight, but not risk my fucking life, you could've died!'' Well, everything we've done so far could've killed us, so it's not like it's changing anything.

''Fuck you, Vinz! When my father died, I swore to myself I'd get the bastard who did it. I did the same with my brother, and that hasn't come true yet, has it?'' Well, I can't just go back to the house and have her wail on Randall's corpse. ''...Fine. You wanna fight? Sure. But don't blame me when you catch another bullet.'' Who cares anymore. She can shoot. Probably. ''Thank you. Was that so hard?'' Yeah, but whatever. ''Here. You wanna know what I wanna do?'' I took out the map again and aimed my flashlight at it. ''I knew a guy. Floridian like myself. If I had to bet, he'd be going there next. If we can find a car...Maybe a boat, we could go down there and meet up with him.'' I met him once in Georgia. We were good friends, but got split up in an attack. Wherever he went, I'm sure he'd help us. Sam looked at me. ''Before we go, I want you to be honest with me. Why did you stay?'' Should I tell her? ''I mean, I promised your fath-'' ''No. Before that. Help me to my house, stuff like that...'' ''Sam. I like you. A lot. I ran away from a lot of things in life, but I don't want to make you one of them. I don't know where you and I could be headed, but I want to be there with you. You get it now?'' It felt good to let that out. After all this time holding it in. Sam came close, leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. ''Okay. Let's go to Florida.

 _Talk about development hell, Jesus Christ. Writing this chapter, it would've played out 5 different ways, 3 involving a major character death. In fact, if my computer didn't fuck up this chapter, one of those would've happened, and the story would be going in a COMPLETE different direction. But anyway, let's go to Florida!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I smashed open the door, hitting him in the face and putting him on the ground. He was dazed long along for me to mount on top of him. I sat on his chest, raining down punch after punch, and sending blood all over the room. I could feel her pulling at my back, trying to get me off of him, but I just pushed her hands away and continued hitting his face. I stopped for just a second to catch my breath, and saw the absolute destruction of his face. The upper part of his nose was tilted to the left and the bottom part was tilted to the right. His lip was busted open and bleeding heavily. His right eye was shut and swollen badly, while his left was just barely open. Blood was starting to come out of his ears, meaning I had done some bad internal damage. He had minutes, if he was lucky. I wasn't gonna wait to find out. I stood up, drowning out Sam's screams and pulled my revolver, aimed it at his head and fired-_

We had been walking for...Fuck, at least an hour now. There, in the distance, I saw a house. Small, but a place we could probably rest our feet. ''Let's get over there...'' We arrived to the house, seeing it was actually a house to a farm. To our surprise, there was actually horses and Cows, along with other animals. Pigs, chickens, and plants. Someone lived here. ''Stay here, I'm gonna check this out...'' I stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. Within seconds, the door opened. A black man, about my height stood in the doorway. ''Did you knock at my door?'' ''Well, yeah.'' ''The fuckin' dead has risen, people are killing each other, cats and dogs are living together, and you're knocking on people's fucking doors?'' He stepped into full view and I could see the rifle in his hands. ''Listen, my group and I were wondering if we could stay here for a couple minutes; rest our feet and such...'' I jabbed my head behind me, showing Sam, Paige and the kids. ''Uh huh. And how do I know you people aren't gonna come inside and splatter my brains all over the wall?'' ''Well, by the sounds of it, you don't seem like you have much of it anyway. If you did, you would've shot us as soon as you opened the door.'' He brought the rifle up, but I was prepared. I pointed it down to the ground and headbutted him in the face. Not too hard, I didn't really want to hurt him that bad. He released his grip on the gun, and I handed it to Sam, who was following behind me,gun at the ready. ''You gonna cooperate now?'' He held his hands in the air as he spoke, ''Ha, like she'll shoot me! If I didn't think she was scared, I would think she was having a fuckin' seizure!''

He wasn't wrong. Sam's hands shook as she held the gun. It brought me back to the beginning...Actually, what if-''Listen, old man! All we want is to just rest for a couple minutes, and I swear, I _will_ shoot you if you try anything!'' I laughed internally at that. Sam was tough, but not like that. I felt like I just heard a kid trying to act like an adult in front of her friends- Hey, wait a second-''Well, it doesn't seem like I have a choice now does it? I ain't stupid. Just, don't damage anything.'' He looked at me, ''And that includes my face, thank you very much!''

 _..._

I sat on the porch thinking. Sam and the rest sat inside, on the couch. I heard the door behind me open, and the man walked out and sat next to me. ''Quite a group you got.'' ''Yeah, I know, it looks like a circus act. Or a family that lives with a white picket fence.'' We shared a laugh, and he held out a hand. ''Richard.'' I took his hand and shook it. ''Vincent.'' He wasn't an old guy. He looked about 30-40 and was, as anyone who works on a farm, well-built. ''So, where you guys headed?'' ''Where's anyone headed? Only one place we all are gonna end up in...Florida.'' He looked up with surprise. ''Damn, grew up in Coral Springs. Wonder what it's like now...'' An awkward silence took up. Finally, he spoke up. ''You like her, don't you?" Fuck, that came from nowhere. ''W-What, what? Why would I, like, why would you think that?'' Jesus, I'm sure Jeffrey Dahmer could've given a better defense. ''Hahaha. I could see the way you two looked at each other when you were sitting next to each other on the couch. That why you came outside?'' Well, yeah, but let's avoid that. ''Doesn't matter what I think of her. We've both been through hell and back... Ain't like I can get a wedding ceremony. I guess chivalry is dead.'' ''Nah, come on man. You know who says that?''...Is he actually asking me? ''What? I-I don't kno-'' ''PUSSIES! That's who! Are you a pussy Vince?'' ''Well no, but-'' ''So, what the fuck man!? God, you want me to tell you about the birds and the bees also? Jesus.''

''Hey, speak up Rich, I don't think New York heard you.'' This fucking guy. ''You think I didn't see the shit you pulled? I was watching you. Saw you handle Naka's men. Made it back before you did. I mean, you can take out his fucking military trained mercenaries, but you can't admit your feelings to a girl? God, gonna make me fucking kill myself.'' God, what are you my dad? ''Alright! I fucking get it. Jesus. Come on, let's go inside.'' I stood up with Richard and headed inside. ''So Rich, anyone else with you?'' ''Used to, but I've been doing fine on my own. They all died, so I guess I wasn't able to find another friendly group.'' ''Well, I didn't think I-'' There was a knock at the door. All of us looked at the door, and then at the couch to see if anyone went outside and was trying to get back in. ''I guess I'll get it.'' I walked to the door, pulling out my pistol, and looked through the hole. I didn't actually see anything, so either it was covered up from a long time ago, or someone didn't want me to see who was outside. I motioned behind me for the group to get ready. Sam, Paige and Richard leveled their guns at the door, and I slowly turned the knob. I pushed it open to-...nothing. Huh, guess we were just-

...Ugh...The fuck hit me? ''Ello, Lads!'' A man in a white shirt and vest appeared in the door way. ''I'm Jimmy!'' He spoke in a cockney accent, and I would've shot him, if he wasn't pointed the barrel of a shotgun in my face. ''What the fuck are you doing in my farm!? Are you from Naka!?'' Richard yelled. ''Nah,Nah,Nah. You see, I've been following this man for a while, it was quite impressive with what you did to Tim.'' Tim? ''Tim?'' ''Tim.'' ''Tim...'' ''Tim and his men.'' ''Okay...I don't know who that is.'' ''Naka's lap dog, the guy who you killed in the office, when you killed the blokes trying to kill your sister!'' Oh! That guy. ''Yeah, yeah...What the fuck do you want?'' ''Well, just want to let you, some more fucking Lap dogs, are coming your way right now!'' Thanks, like I couldn't have guessed that. ''Well, are you gonna fight with us?'' ''Oh yeah, sure, but only if you let me stay in your group!'' Who the fuck is this guy!? ''Whatever. Just fight with us.'' ''Sure mate! Finally I get to hang out with the popular kids!'' He extended a hand and helped me up off the ground. I dusted myself off and looked at the group behind me. ''Richard, you good with that rifle?" I pointed to the gun in his hand. ''The best.'' Okay, set up somewhere. And warn us before they get here if you see something.'' I pulled him aside for a second. ''Are you gonna stay with us?'' ''What do you mean?'' ''If you're as good as you say, we could use you In Florida...'' He thought about it for a second. ''Ain't a bad idea to see what they done with the place...And I like you Vincent. Sure.'' I extended a hand and shook it firmly. ''Jimmy-'' ''Yeah, Yeah, don't worry about me, mate, I got this.'' He left the house and I guess turned around into the backyard. ''Paige, go set up with Richard.'' ''On it.'' She followed Richard upstairs. ''Sam, Alex and James, follow me outside.''

I opened the back door, allowing Alex and James out, but pulled Sam aside. ''How's your arm?'' ''It's fine...When do you think I could use it again?'' ''I'm hoping now. Do you think you can handle it?'' She looked at her arm. ''I mean, maybe...'' I stepped a bit closer. ''Sam, you've been through hell in literally a day, you need to do one more thing before you can leave it.'' ''I need to teach you something.'' I took the revolver and pointed it at me ''Here. Shoot me.'' ''What?'' Her hand started to shake. I grabbed it and held her still. ''You need to learn to shoot. Whether it be Naka himself, or James, you need to know how to pull the trigger. If one of us turns, I want to know you can pull the trigger. Don't worry, I trust you.'' ''I don't understand...'' She was on the verge of crying now. ''It's okay...No matter what happens, it's gonna be alright.'' She pulled the hammer down. She was crying softly, not sobbing, but tears were streaking down her face. This was the same thing that happened to my sister. Her finger got tighter and tighter on the trigger. I could almost see the hammer ready to go. But she stopped. She pointed the pistol down. ''I can't, I can't...'' I smiled. ''You should know me better Sam.'' I put my hand on her cheek. She looked in my eyes, and I moved in closer. Our lips touched, and our eyes closed. For a moment, it didn't even matter that the world was hell, or Naka's men were coming. She wrapped her arm around me and the kiss intensified. Right then and there, everything was perfect. I found love in the apocalypse. Everything was so perfect in fact, that I barely heard Richard yelling from the top floor. I broke the kiss. ''It's go time. And by the way. Since you didn't shoot me...'' I reluctantly let go of her and picked up the revolver. I placed the barrel at my temple, and pulled the trigger.

 _I know some of you are confused by the ending, but don't worry, it's not as bad as you think. A wise man once said, ''Don't shit where you eat, but if you really want to, at least make it suspenseful, and make it make sense... Oh also, put the money in the basket, we need it pay our taxes- oh wait, the government is kissing our ass... Fuck it, give it to us anyway.'' That's how it went right? Oh well. See you in the next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

_''I see how it is. I clean up after you, and when I'm done, I'm joining him?'' ''No, man, that's not what I meant!'' ''What did you mean Vince? You split his fucking head open!'' ''I'm not sayin anything, and I appreciate all you did, but I don't know if you'll keep your word. That's why I need your help with this!'' We turned to the guy sitting on the chair, tied up and gagged. ''This guy is a fucking cop! They find out we did this, we're going away for a long time!'' ''It's not like you're gonna pull the trigger! No one's gonna miss a dirty cop, so what I'm asking is for you to give him a bath, if you know what I mean...'' We've been friends for a long time. Even before the outbreak. He was like a second father to me. He knew my father, so he was like a uncle, if an uncle was con artist and a burglar. At least, before his wife and kid came into play. Kenny helped me clean up Eric, but this cop was a bit too friendly with his father, and even more friendly with his mother. I lifted up the revolver and pointed it at the cop._

*Click* The gun clicked harmlessly. ''Why would you?...'' She started, obviously confused. ''I wanted to know if Norma was right...'' ''Hey, Cock breath! I like your ominous ending, but Naka's men are coming, so if you want to start coming to, how bout you get your ass a gun! Jesus...'' I turned around and saw Jimmy leaning around the corner from the front. He tossed me an AK and two clips. Ninety bullets. ''Wait...You gave me one bullet for the revolver?!'' ''Oh yeah, I mean, You didn't need it anyway... Fine, this has bullets in it.'' I handed her my 9mm. ''Protect the kids. And yourself...'' She gave one last quick kiss and ran off after them. ''Horn dog, Are you ready?!''

Jimmy and I were gonna take the front line. I looked over the horizon, and saw something incredible. ''My god...They got a car!?'' Jimmy asked in disbelief. ''Richard said they were in one, but I didn't think he was serious...'' ''Pull yourself together! Some assholes are in our car, we should take it back, right?'' I rested the AK on the porch wall and took aim. ''Jimmy, don't fire at the car, hit them when they get out.'' ''I'll take the one on the left, you get the one on the right.'' It was risky. We could hit the passenger side, and the back right door, if we weren't careful. They stopped about 100 feet from the porch, and the two stepped out almost immediately. We fired simultaneously,hitting our targets. Wait...What the fuck? Two more stepped out, okay, I guess. ''Alright, hit em again.'' As if expecting, they ducked down, and the bullets flew harmlessly over them. Well, not harmlessly, they hit the passenger side window.

They were...robotic. They aimed at the same time as each other, shot at the same time...What are these guys? They must be some sort of special operatives kind of people. It seemed for every guy we took out, another would step out of the car. They were making advancements to the house, even with Richard and Paige picking them off and Jimmy and I firing into the very large crowd. You know...They're not showing skin... Mirror shades, all black clothing, ski masks, and gloves. ''Jimmy, we should get back inside...'' I started to move, when Jimmy pulled me back down. ''Fuck that, mate! Here, I was holding this for a special occasion...haha...'' He reached into his back pocket and pulled out...a bottle of scotch? ''Wrong special occasion Jim.'' ''Shut up. It's gasoline.'' He tore off a piece of his sleeve and put it into the bottle. He then took out a lighter and lit the rag. ''Where did you even get all this stuff? You just pulled a bottle of gasoline from your fucking pocket.'' He didn't respond, instead he took aim and ducked down. ''Keep me cover until they get closer.'' I took aim with my own weapon and let loose into the squad of people, firing 30 bullets in a matter of seconds.

Actually...They don't even seem to be...in pain? I mean, they were flinching, but the non-kill shots weren't even stopping them in their tracks. It's like they were on a runway. At about 30 feet from the house, I decided to throw it. ''Here, gimmie!'' I grabbed the bottle and hurled it in their direction. It landed a bit on the side of the middle of the group, which is good considering how it got most of the left side of the group. Okay. What the fuck? They were dying, but they weren't even dying right! They didn't scream, they didn't flail around, they didn't even fucking run. They just sort of collapsed. What is this?! I took aim at the now smaller group, only for the gun to click. I grabbed Jimmy's, only to find it in the same problem. No more ammo. Great. Rich and Paige are still firing though, so that's something. ''Unless you got another, let's get inside!'' I pulled Jimmy up and into the house. ''Fuck. Got any ideas?" ''Of course mate!''...''Well, what is it?! We're about to die, stop fuckin around!'' ''My bad. Here!'' He lead me to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the holder. ''You grab one too!'' I grabbed a big one, not that I see what's going on. ''What are we gonna do with this?'' ''We wait.'' ''Vinz! Come here!'' We ran upstairs to Rich. He pointed outside. ''They're dropping their guns!'' I looked out, and it was true. They're guns were scattered on the ground, and the guys started to get up onto the porch.

''Don't worry, I knew this was coming. Come with me, it's time to fight!'' Jimmy, almost too enthusiastically, rushed down the stairs, just as I heard the door give away. They rushed at us, but I had enough time to get my knife up, and plunge it into the closest one. I started just swiping, and stabbing, one after the other. I couldn't see Jimmy, but I could hear guys dropping from his direction. I'm having the time of my fucking life right now! Fucking dropping all of you motherfuckers! Bodies are falling fucking everywhere! Blood is...Not going anywhere? What? Where is? I ignored it and continued fighting on. The group was very small, about 15 people now, so I could see Jimmy. Really fucking weird how all these guys were in ONE car...Jimmy was just destroying EVERYTHING. In about 10 seconds, he ripped through 7 different people, versus my 3. The fifteen were all dead in FIVE seconds. About 45 people were all over the ground. Couldn't walk more than 2 feet without stepping into something. And guess what? No blood. This weird fucking Patrick Swayze ghost shit is really pissing me off. What are these guys? Better question, why didn't they just shoot me? ''Good Job Vince! That was fucking BEAUTIFUL! And we got a car!'' He was practically jumping with joy. ''Come on mates! It's time to go!" He yelled throughout the house. I left and went into the backyard, seeing a little shed. She's probably in there.

Here, just open this...There...There. ''Are you guys alr-'' _CLACK_ Ah! What the- What the fuck was that!? God my chest is on FUCKING FIRE! AHHHH! Did I get shot?! ''Vinz? Vincent! Are you okay?!'' Oh god, is that Sam...She sounds so far...''Paige, Richard! Jimmy! Anybody! Get over here!''...''Alex, go get help! James stay here!''..."Is Vinz gonna be alri-'' ''Just-...Here hold this! I need to-..." "Vince? Vince! Is he okay?!"...''Sam, what happened?! Sam?! Talk to me!'' ''He-I...I didn't know-...Oh god, Vincent, Please don't die on me!''...''Vinz? Mate, are you still with us? Shit. Grab him, and his shit, help me carry him to the car, Now!''...''MMPH-''...''Did you shoot him?!''...''I didn't mean it! * _Sob*_ Why did-...''

''Here! Open the door! Backseat!''...''Do you know...'' ''I think so, but...''...''Richard go grab some of the guns, put em in the trunk, I grabbed the keys, Sam...''...''Do you rememb-...''...''I got as much as I...''...''Vinz...You promised... _*Sob*''_...

...

''Hey big bro!''

 _Yeah, you like that? I know you like that! Shout out to Volonja for giving me a sweet idea, Thanks man!_


	10. Chapter 10

_''Explain yourself, young lady!'' ''Dad he-'' ''I don't wanna hear what he did, I wanna hear what you did.'' ''He was just being a pervert! Asking me all these questions, getting close to me and stuff like that!'' ''That's not what your school told me, and second, what gives you the right to attack him?!'' Her hands were clenched now. Samantha was a smart kid, honor roll, Straight A's, but she was also a trouble maker, and a fighter. She never wanted to show it, as she felt violence was just not for her, but she wouldn't be afraid if she had to. After years of fighting, doing it in high school wasn't a problem, man or woman. John, on the other hand, was a complete pacifist. Would turn the other cheek, and then turn his back to you. He was only a fighter verbally, which helped him in his lawyer profession. Unfortunately for John, the kid Samantha punched was the privileged silver spoon child, of one of his fellow attorneys. Bad luck, Samantha guessed. They'd see how it would get resolved._

''W-What?" ''Don't act like you don't remember me!'' ''Chrissy...'' I felt like I was gonna vomit. I looked around, but it was kinda like looking into...nothing. It was like being put under with anesthesia, but not fully there, you know? ''So, what is happening? Am I dead?" I tried to look at her, but I just...Can't. ''Not exactly. Being dead isn't like what you think. You're having what we call a, ''After death experience''.'' ''So I am dead?'' I couldn't be. It wasn't possible. ''No,no,no. We call it after death, because you're seeing what we're gonna see. It's like you're watching a T.V. When someone close to you almost dies or has died, you can get some talk with them. You see, when you're born, if you have a sibling, you connect a bond with that person, literally, by blood. It means a lot more than you think.'' ''So, what do you wanna tell me?'' ''Get up. Keep going. The world's only as bad as you make it. You need to do this for her. I really like this one, Vincent...'' ''Wow, thanks sis. Yeah, Like I wasn't gonna do that, or didn't know it all already. I told you I was always the smart one.'' ''Hey, fuck you, I could just pull the plug and fucking kill you now if you want. You want that?'' ''No...'' ''Yeah, you talk different now, don't you? Fuck off, make me proud.''

''Pliers.'' Oh shit, I think I know what is happening- AHHHHHHHH! FUCK! ''MOTHERFUCKER!'' I jolted up knocking Rich and Sam back. ''Hey, what the fuck is going on back there? I just had a fucking heart attack, Jesus Christ!'' Thanks, Jimmy. Glad he's concerned about my help. ''Paige help me hold him down!'' Paige and Rich grabbed onto my shoulders and pinned me down. ''Just hang on Vinz!'' I could make out Sam's voice through the ringing in my ears. Oh my god! The pliers went back the fuck in, AUGH! FUCK! ''It's out!'' My chest is split the fuck open, no doubt. ''We need to cauterize the wound!'' This is really ironic that I'm being operated on, by the person I operated on. ''Here!''...''Is this gonna work?''...''Nothing else we can use!'' Wow, that's great. Sounds like it's going fucking swimmingly. *Click* There not gonna use a fucking lighter right?...''Alright. Take it from me, this will really hurt!'' It got closer to my skin, and I could feel the heat radiating from the lighter. It made contact with my skin, and holy fuck did that hurt. It was a lot more weaker than the poker, so this will take longer. After five seconds, I lost my fucking mind and was ready to kill someone. After ten seconds, My arms were starting to get loose. After fifteen seconds, it was both done, and I got loose. Without thinking, I uppercut Rich in the chin, and pushed Paige into the car window. ''Hey Hey Hey! It's done, it's done!'' I looked over at Sam. ''Why is your sling gone?" Her arm was free now, and the would looked like it healed very nicely.

''Hey, assholes! What the hell is going on back there? Fuckin' sounds like you hit the window with a bat, Jesus.'' ''Fuck you, and fuck your lighter. Where are we headed?'' I looked around the van. James was in the front passenger seat, with Alex in the back. There was enough space in the back, if you put the seat down, to do the operation. ''Florida, where ya think? We're coming up to Atlanta, I believe.'' I looked at the window, and saw the city. We were on the main road, when I saw something. ''What is that over there?'' I pointed at the window to the right, and the others looked to where I pointed. ''It looks like a herd...I think...they're migrating.'' ''Say that again, Rich?'' Fucking migrating... ''The cold? It's the cold isn't it? Can handle twenty shots to the chest, but a little cold, makes them cry.'' Fuck this planet. ''What the fuck is this?!'' We looked towards Jimmy, just in time to see two black vans come around the corner. Jimmy swerved to go around them, when two motor cycles came out of a fucking alley. ''Fuck, okay, Vinz, take this, and Sam point this at the bad guys this time.'' Jimmy tossed Sam a Beretta and me, a Uzi. Only one clip, great. Paige and Rich still had their respective rifles.

I pulled open the back door with Rich's help, and Let loose with my Uzi, spraying the windshield of both cars. In seconds, My ammo was out, but one of the vans crashed into a pull on the side of the road. The other van, however, was gaining on us. ''Rich, take the sh-'' Sam broke through the two of us, and fired towards the tire. It shot open, causing the van to lose control quickly and crash into the side of a building. ''Damn, Vince, you got a keeper!'' ''Come on, there's still the bikes left!" Sam pulled me towards the front of the car. ''Jimmy! Pull us along side one of them!'' I had a plan. Jimmy got right next to one of the bikers. He pulled out a Sub Machine Gun, but I pushed open the door, knocking him off balance. Before he hit the ground, he grabbed onto my leg, and tried to get his gun up. I kicked his gun, not making him lose it, but enough to get it back down, and pulled him into the car. As soon as he was in, he punched Sam square in the face, and me in the side of my chest. He had fucking done it now. ''Rich!'' I threw a straight, into his throat, distracting him enough for me to pull off his helmet. Rich came up alongside of me, and smacked the butt of his gun into his temple. I grabbed his gun, and kicked him out the car. Sam was definitely rocked from that, dazed at my side. It seemed his cross, hit her in the temple, a feeling I knew very well. ''Paige! You got it?'' Paige aimed out of the back seat at the other biker. ''Sam? Are you with me?'' I had my hand on her shoulder trying to straighten her and hold her still. When you're rocked, you mind draws a blank, and you world spins for a minute. I looked over at Paige, and with her rifle, she was firing at the biker. He was a doing a great job of wasting her ammo. ''Vinz, I can't hit em!'' The biker pulled out his gun, and fired into the windshield. Jimmy and James got down just in time, as Glass flew everywhere, the dashboard, the floor, everywhere.

''Goddammit! Vincent, handle it!'' ''Well, get me along the fucking side of him them!'' Once the biker stopped to reload, Jimmy sat up, and sped up the side of the biker. ''Why can't I just hit him?'' '' Don't waste the guns!'' As soon as he was next to us, I kicked the door open and grabbed his gun in mid air. He did too, sadly, and propelled off his bike into the car. Paige grabbed the gun as soon as he was in, but he charged into Paige. shoulder first, knocking the gun out of her hands. Rich had tried to level his rifle, but the guy grabbed the gun, pushing it away from him, and knocking the top into Rich's face. I grabbed the biker from behind and wrapped him into a choke hold. ''Sam, the helmet!'' Sam reached out and grabbed the helmet, but the biker smashed his head back, causing for me to break the hold. Sam was able to grab the helmet off, and immediately swung it into his face. I got up and grabbed him from behind, pulling him back down. Sam grabbed the Beretta, aimed, and deposited one in his head. I opened the door and let him out, making sure to keep the gun. ''Good job, mates! And during all that, we're out of Atlanta!'' I looked outside the now broken windshield, just as we exited the city. ''Who the fuck were those guys?'' Rich asked. ''No doubt Naka's men.'' ''That slag won't rest till he gets his hands on us!" ''Yeah...Just fucking drive Jimmy.'' I looked around. Alex had been hiding under seat, and James looked shell shocked from that entire encounter. This was a bad day.

 _20 minutes later..._

I awoke in the back seat. I looked around, and saw The kids were now sleeping the back seat, Paige was in the front seat, and Rich was also in the back seat looking around. I was in the back-back. I don't really remember falling asleep, but I saw Sam in my arms. It looks like we fell asleep together. As we laid together in the back I felt something. It was just this wave of protectiveness, and nervousness, and...Love. It doesn't seem...Like...right. I shouldn't feel this way. No...No, I remember this. It was like when my sister and I were together, I knew I had to protect her with my life, and...well.. yeah we know what happened. I'm still gonna lay here a little longer though. ''What the hell?...'' I looked up and saw Jimmy and Rich looking out the windshield. Being the only 3 up, I got up, being careful not to wake Sam, and moved through the car to see what they were seeing. ''Vince, look.'' I looked out and saw what looked to be a checkpoint. But those weren't still in use by soldiers. ''Should I stop?'' ''Seems like our only option.'' Jimmy slowed down to a halt, and I could see three figures coming out from a little, what looked like a toll booth. They walked up to our window. ''Jimmy-'' ''Yeah, I'm packed.'' ''So am I.'' ''Okay. Get ready. '' The guy walked up, jeans, jacket, and Do rag on his head. ''Who the fuck are you and why are you here?''

 _I think this is my longest chapter, and goddamn was it fun to work on. I'm gonna work on more backstories for Jimmy, Paige, and Richard in the next couple chapters._


	11. Chapter 11

_''Yeah...No...Yeah, she won't go near him...okay..Thank you so much...Okay...I'll see you Tuesday...Okay...Bye.'' John hung up the phone. ''You're lucky. He's not pursing anything, but you are not to go near him-'' ''I know, I know, I won't even look at him, I got it.'' ''I wasn't finished, You are grounded for a month.'' ''What?! But, I'm not even at fault!'' ''I don't care! You don't use violence, no matter what.'' She stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She was trying her hardest not to cry. ''Fuck this!'' She opened her window, making sure her door was locked, and stepped out onto the roof. She watched the people on the sidewalk. Two kids playing tag. Four teens playing pick-up basketball. Two guys walking to a van with a carpet. Were there legs hanging out of that carpet? Fuck it. She jumped off the roof, landing safely and sprinted down the street. She might as well go hang out with her friends. Her dad was going to work soon, so she would be fine. She ran around the block, right into someone. ''Oh, I'm sorry!'' She stepped back, dusted herself off, and looked at the person._

''We're seeking refuge in Florida...'' Rich answered. ''Names?'' ''I'm Vincent.'' ''Jimmy. ''I'm Richard.'' ''Those kids in the back are Alex, James, Paige, and Sam.'' He eyed us suspiciously. ''Big group. Why the fuck do you wanna stay here?'' ''Well, I'm trying to find out if my friend is still alive. If he is, we were gonna stay by the coast.'' I'm not gonna really do that, but I don't want this guy coming to find us later. ''I see. Do you know who I am?'' What the fuck kinda trick question is that? ''No...'' ''Step out of the car please.'' What? ''Why?'' ''I'm gonna check you for bites. After that, you can go.'' What does this guy care? What the hell happened here? Got fucking border patrol, is Florida actually civilized? ''Alright. Hey guys, wake up!'' The entire group was awake now. ''Let's step out, he's just gonna check us for bites.'' Paige, Sam, and Alex stepped out immediately. ''Don't worry, they won't see it...'' I looked over at Sam. She was whispering into James' ear. Won't see what? ''Excuse me!'' The guy put some emphasis on his weapon, waiting for Sam and James. They both stepped up, so we were all in front of the car. The other two guards came up behind the guy, and one pulled out something. Sorta looked like a bulky landline phone. ''I'm gonna put this against your neck, gonna tell me if you're infected or not.'' How the hell do these guys have this? What am I getting us into? He came up to me first, then Jimmy, then Rich, Then Paige, then Alex, then Sam. As he stepped over to James and put the thing on his neck, Sam pulled the pistol and fired into the guy's head.

Well, what the fuck was that?! It was going well too! I charged the guy ahead of me, knocking him down. Rich pulled a little revolver and fired into the other guy's arm. It didn't kill him, though, and he pulled his own and fired into Jimmy. Jimmy was knocked back from the shots, and fell to the ground. Rich fired another shot, into the chest, killing him. I grabbed my own guy's gun, and wrestled it towards his head, firing, and killing him. ''Well, what the fuck was that shit?!'' I yelled at Sam. Jimmy got up, miraculously, guy had to have taken 3 bullets to the chest. ''I'm fine, mates. Just a scratch.'' I walked over to the fallen guy, Sam shot. I picked up the device and looked on the screen. '' **POSITIVE''** Positive? I put the device on my own neck, and it somehow worked. I looked at the screen, which read, '' **NEGATIVE''** Well, I know I'm not infected...''That's really not fucking good.'' Rich said, looking over my shoulder. ''Nope. It's really not.'' I said that more to Sam, who was looking on with fear. ''I can explain!'' ''Then do it quick. I just took a bullet because of you!'' Jimmy came over, pliers in hand. He reached into HIMSELF and pulled out a bullet casing. Fucking disgusting, but pretty cool. ''I don't even wanna know, how you did that, just...Just get their guns. Now you, get to talking.'' Sam sighed. ''When you were in the house, a zombie shambled up behind us. We didn't hear him, cause of the gunshots and stuff, and he got James,'' She lifted up his sleeve, showing a clear bite mark. ''But I was scared if you found out, so I didn't tell you!'' Paige nodded, next to Sam. Alex was looking around, like his parents were having an argument. James just looked at the ground, no emotion whatsoever. ''Well, fuck me. Now what?'' Jimmy was...Oh my god! He fucking lit the lighter, and is holding over his gunshot!

''Jesus Christ, Jimmy! Fucking stop that!'' He looked up, annoyed. ''Hey, fuck you, Vince! I took a bullet in the chest for your girlfriend, and the last time I checked, you pussied out and took a little nap, while she operated on you, so fuck you,'' He pointed to me. ''Fuck you,'' He pointed to Sam. ''And fuck you, especially!'' He pointed to James, still looking at the ground. ''Can we all get back in the damn car?'' Rich opened up the driver's door and got in. ''I'm driving this time. Why the hell did I agree to this? You come to my door, damn near break my nose, Jimmy comes out of nowhere, like who the hell are you? You destroy my farm practically, and now you're gonna argue about this shit? Screw you all! Okay, maybe not Jimmy, he's pretty cool. Now get in the car, before I kill all of you.'' ''You know that's a good point, Who the hell are you Jimmy?'' ''I said get in the fucking car!''

As we drove in, I wasn't expecting it to look so...nice. Florida was how I remembered it, you know, a little dirty, but there weren't _any_ walkers, anywhere. We turned the corner, and there were actual people, walking on the sidewalk! Gates blocked off some parts of the city, and soldiers were keeping watch. We seemed to have came across a town. I know, because a banner, hung between two buildings, proudly saying, '' **Welcome to Apocalypse''** Okay, I know Apocalypse means, reborn, or rebirth or some shit like that. But why would you name a town, fucking Apocalypse?! I'm sure moral is high here. People were scattered everywhere, and it reminded me of those old western movies. There was even a town center. ''I like this place.'' Sam noted. ''I do too, but...'' I was stopped, by someone literally stopping us. We didn't need to roll down the window, thanks to those other assholes. He was dressed in, what looked to me, as a sheriff. Not an old western one, but in a sheriff's uniform. ''You guys just rolled in here?'' ''Yeah,but we're actually looking for a friend of mine.'' ''I see, I see. But, because of our great mayor, there's only one way to get past this town, and out into the rest of Florida, and that is to do the mayor a favor. Not that I see why you'd want to leave anyway.'' A favor? ''What kind of favor?'' ''Well, the mayor is gonna get to know you. Once that happens, he'll give you a task, could be a day after that, could be a year. And the favor? Could be, go grab me a can of beans, to go clear out a raiding camp.'' Wow, and I thought only I could delay this trip longer. ''So, where should we go? Well, if I were you, I'd go into the hotel over there, and rent a room.'' He pointed to a hotel about 100 yards away. ''We don't ask you to pay anything, as long as you don't cause trouble, and get your ass a job, you'll be fine.'' ''How big is this town? There's a lot of shit here.'' ''Bout the size of a small neighborhood.''

''When you're ready to talk to the mayor, don't worry. He'll find you.'' And with that ominous ending, he took off. And by took off, he just walked down the road, like I can still see him walking. All of sudden, the door opened and Jimmy came back into the ca-wait what? ''I checked the perimeter. Gates all over, the only exit is watched and, again, is a huge fucking gate.'' ''...When the fuck did you leave?''

...

We walked into the lobby of the hotel, a lot cleaner than I expected. This was probably the last hope of civilization in this world. A woman stood behind the reception desk, but with no uniform. ''You lot are new, would you like to book a room? You all would probably take up three.'' ''That's fine. Do I just go get a room, or?...'' She handed me some keys. ''These are your room keys. We don't have computers, so we just write in marker on the keys, which are open, and which are not.'' I looked at my key. Room 403. ''Thank you.'' We walked up the stairs, considering the elevator wasn't an option, to the fourth floor. ''Vince, how bout Alex, James and I take this one?'' Sam asked. ''Sure. Jimmy, Paige, Rich, you guys want this one?'' I threw them a key. ''Yeah. That's fine Vinz.'' Paige said. You know, I think those were her first words in like ten chapte-I mean hours. I don't even wanna know why all three of them agreed to sleep in the same room. It was a nice room, 2 beds and a sofa. And a TV, but God knows if it works. Fucking idiots, I got my own room! Now that's nice. ''Alright everyone. It's pretty late, and we had a long day. It's time to get some rest. I'll wake everyone in the morning. Goodnight.'' Everyone said their goodbyes and retreated into their rooms. I opened my door, no need to lock it, walked to the bedroom, and sat down. What is going on? I went over to the chair, sat down and looked out the window. Fences surrounding the city from the outside. There's a lot of people here, on the sidewalks, in the road. We parked our car in the parking lot, surprisingly not the only one there. Could Kenny be here?

I dozed off in my chair, too tired to go back to bed, when I heard a click. I sat up, ready to stand up and fight if necessary. Sam walked into view. She leaned against the doorway, in a shirt, but no jeans. She had panties on, but besides the shirt, that was on. Me? I had on a black button downed shirt, and black jeans. I still hadn't bothered to remove my shoes; converse high tops. ''Can I stay?...'' She asked, but seeing my, I dare say, love interest, in practically nothing, made the answer easy. I walked over to her. I stood extremely close, and spoke into her ear. ''Why do you like me Sam?'' I was curious, but I also took this time to grab her around the waist and pull her closer. ''Because you're the only person I feel safe around...You're funny, cute, and you saved my life like a hundred fucking times...I thought...Maybe we should spend a little time together...?'' That was all the invitation I needed. I leaned back and looked into her eyes. I could see nothing, but _lust._ I put my hand on her cheek, and leaned in. Our lips finally locked, and I could feel all the passion, both her and I had stored for each other, all in this one kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, never breaking the kiss. She giggled slightly as I led her to my bed and laid her down. Wait! Remember you fucking idiot, you said you wouldn't do this. _Hey! Asshole! Don't even think of getting some morals, or shit like that right now. Just do it. For me._ Okay, why are you in my head?...Chrissy?...Fine, screw it. We could die tomorrow, but as long as she's with me, I couldn't care less.


	12. Chapter 12

_She hadn't bumped into him from the front, but right into his back. He stood still even after she dusted herself off. ''Um...Sir?" He turned around, and that's when she actually noticed him. His skin was an awful blue complexion, and his arms and legs were scratched and bruised. His hair was a disgusting mess, and his clothes were dirty, and missing some pieces. He turned around now. He was missing his entire bottom jaw, and his left eyeball was hanging on his cheek. ''What the fuck..'' The man made horrible gurgling noises, and raised his arms up. He started to advance towards Sam. ''What are you?!'' She turned around and took off back towards her house. As she ran, the van from earlier rolled past her. The window was rolled down and she could see a man in the passenger seat. They locked eyes, and she saw his attire. A black button down shirt, gloves and a black Fedora._

I woke up. I had my arm draped over her, and we were facing each other. She was still asleep, so I was careful not to wake her as I slid out of bed. I still have my jeans on? I guess we only...Good. She looks so peaceful. What time is it? I walked over to the window and saw it must have been about 9:00 AM, as people were leaving their homes and the sun is up. I guess I should go get dressed. After getting my shirt back on and put on my shoes, I walked out of the room and went back to the lobby. The woman was still there, looking way to cheery than she should. ''Hey...Um, do you guys have any clothing or...?'' ''If you're looking for new clothing, try the Omnipotent. If you're looking for specific clothes, the girl there can show you where they are, or the tailors can have it made.'' ''Thank you.'' I exited the hotel, immediately feeling the warm Florida temperature I was so used to. The town was small enough, you could see most stores from a standing view. The Omnipotent looked like a regular building from the outside, and I would've passed it if it wasn't for the banner hanging above it, shouting it's name. I entered, and it looked like a extremely small clothes store. There were no racks, so everything was stored on shelves. There was a good looking blonde behind the desk. ''Hi. Looking for anything in particular?'' ''Do you guys have Jackets?'' ''Yes, we do. In the back. Once you find what you're looking for, just take it with you.'' You can just take clothes? No money? Nice! ''Thank you.'' I went to the back of the store, noticing there were about five other people with me, and saw a couple jackets hanging off the shelf. I picked up one, a black jacket, with red sleeves. I also picked up some under shirts, nothing special.

''Oh god...'' ''What? Aren't you happy to see me, Darlin'?'' Whoever said that, that is the fucking ugliest southern accent I've ever heard in my entire life, and I killed Randall. ''Look, if you're gonna get clothes, get them, and leave. If not, leave. It's very simple.'' I turned around and saw a tall, redneck looking guy talking to the girl, obviously flirting. ''That's funny, cause it looks like you're wearin too much clothes! Maybe, I could help you with that?'' ''First of all, that's the dumbest pickup line I've ever heard. Second of all, you know I have a boyfriend, not that I wouldn't turn you're country ass down once you walked up to me. Please, just fuck off.'' He got immediately red, as all the people in the store were now staring at this exchange. He reached over the counter, pulling the girl towards him. ''Listen here, you little bitch! The last person that disrespected me, ended up as one of those walkers-'' ''The last person that disrespected me, ended up with the bones in his fingers disintegrated, and a fucking wrench smashed against his head.'' I walked up to country boy, and he let go of the girl. ''You think you're tough, boy? You ain't shit! Tim of The Firm? I put a bullet in his head!'' Tim? The firm? This motherfucker's stealing my glory? The fucking lapdog? How did he even find out about that? ''You shot Tim?'' ''That's what I said, ain't it?'' ''I see. You could've shoved a bullet into his skull, but you didn't pull the trigger. I remember the look on his face, as I grabbed his Bodyguard's pistol and deposited one in his throat. Then, I looked at him, and shot him between the eyes. His other bodyguard didn't even have time to get up. After that, I jumped out of the window, and into the forest. They've been hunting me ever since.'' He let out a really obnoxious laugh. ''Yeah, whatever you say. I killed a member of the fucking firm! I bet you ain't ever killed a living, breathing man, have you?'' ''Sure you did. You killed him.''

I ducked down, and came up with a right hook. It connected square with his jaw, sending him sprawling across the counter. The crowd was shocked that this tough guy got put on the ground with one punch. ''You-You bastard! You're gonna fuckin pay!'' He stood up and swung wildly at my head. I rolled under it easily, and countered with a right cross, knocking him back. He tried to grab me, but I slipped out of the way, now behind him. The girl behind the counter handed me a Baton. It looked like one that police would get, a collapsible one. I swung at the back of his head with the baton, knocking him out cold and ending the fight. Huh. That was...Interesting. First day in town and almost killed someone. ''Well, you really did a number on him, huh?'' The girl behind the counter said. ''I've never seen you around here before. Name's Carey. I'm sure the mayor would want to speak with you know. Go outside, his house is directly across the street. Thank you, by the way.'' I just nodded, and gathered up the clothes. The five guys in the store picked up the hillbilly and carried him outside. I guess they have a doctor in this town. I exited the store, and decided to go to the Mayor first. If she didn't tell me it was his house, I would've never guessed the town leader would live here. Stepping into the house, it looked way more extravagant than from outside. A nice red carpet, leading up the stairs to the second room. The first floor led to a dining room that looked identical to the one from The Quick and the Dead, but looked kinda...cheap. I don't know how to explain it. ''Ah! A new town member!'' A man, maybe 50-60 appeared from a door on the second floor. ''And who do I owe the pleasure?'' ''My name's Vincent. I arrived with my group.'' He started to walk down the stairs. ''Great. We can use more members in our town. I know it's kind of small now, but give it some time and it will be the first full scale city in the new world!'' Talk about melodrama. He walked up to me and extended his hand.

I shook his hand firmly. ''My name is Hoodoo. Hoodoo Brown. I own this fine little town, which means I know everything that goes on. When you were beating up Country Boy, I knew about it before you even won it. Now, if you weren't in the right, I would've kicked your ass, but since you were, and you were protecting one of my citizens, you're on my radar now. In fact, you might get a favor. The sheriff must've told you how valuable those are, so consider yourself lucky.'' Well, that was quick. Soon as I get out of this town, the better. ''I need to ask you something mayor. I believe you might know of the man. His name is Kenny?'' He never gave me his last name, I just realized that. Hoodoo's eyes seemed to have gotten wider as I said that. ''Kenny? Kenny is-well, was a great man. He was one of my first citizens, yes, him and that little girl of his.'' Little girl? ''Clementine was her name. He told me of the things she went through. I'll tell you, kid like that? Tougher than nails. Fucking dead eye, with a pistol. Kenny skipped town, thinking he could go to the coast. I didn't agree, so- I mean, tried to convince him, but he didn't care. He left, with her.'' Fuck. Well, at least he had the same idea. Shit! The soldiers! They're gonna find them soon. ''I see. So do I got my favor?'' He looked up in thought, and finally, ''Give me till tomorrow, you'll get your favor then.''

I walked into the hotel room. I'd only been gone for maybe twenty minutes, so I didn't expect her to be up. I changed my clothes, feeling a lot better. I walked over to the side of her bed. ''Sam.'' I whispered. She stirred a little, till she finally looked up at me. ''Hey, where've you been?'' ''Nowhere. Picked up some clothes and talked to the mayor. Oh, and almost killed someone.'' She sighed a little. ''Dammit, Vince. I hope you had a good reason.'' ''I did. Now, we gotta talk about something.'' She sat up. ''It's about James, isn't it?'' ''Everyone turns in at most two days...It's been a day and a half...'' She got out of bed, still with no pants. Not that I was complaining. She walked over and hugged me, burying her face into my shoulder. ''I-I Can't lose him Vince...'' I wrapped my arms around her. ''I know, I know. Listen, maybe it's just...Look, I don't know, but goddammit, he won't die. I promise you that.'' ''But he will die Vincent! There's no cure!'' We just stood there, in a hug. ''Look, get dressed, I'll go wake everyone up. Everything is gonna be alright. We'll find a way. I promise.'' I left the room and knocked on Paige's door. Jimmy opened it up. ''Hey, mate! Rich left a while ago, so Paige and I-'' ''Why the fuck are you not wearing pants? No. No! Come on Jimmy!'' ''Come on Jimmy? What were you doing last night?''...''That's what I thought. We're both pieces of shit, but that's good. Oh yeah, and that hillbilly I saw you fight-'' ''Wait, you saw that?'' ''I saw the fucker being wheeled out, so I assumed it was you. Anyway, right before you knocked, I saw him coming inside the hotel. Wanna go get rid of him?'' I shrugged. ''Fuck it. I'm in.'' Jimmy got on his pants, and we advanced to the stairwell. As we walked down, I saw him. ''Hey, Asshole! You got lucky! Now fight like a real man.'' He had a bruise on his chin, and a cut on his eye. I advanced towards him, hands up. Before I reached the same level as him, he grabbed me from the stairs, picked me the fuck up, and slammed me against the wall. ''Fuck! Jimmy!'' Jimmy jumped down the stairs and kneed him in the balls from behind. The guy dropped me, and delivered a quick jab in his face. He stumbled back, turning around, right into Jimmy's fist. The force of the hit was so much, it turned him back to me, so I gave him a powerful left hook.

Immediately after that, Jimmy grabbed the guy from behind and threw him down the stairs. The guy tumbled down, hitting his head on the ground level, cracking it open, letting blood flow freely. ''Goddammit Jimmy! I asked for you to help, not fucking kill the guy.'' ''My bad, my bad. Well, at least he won't be a problem.'' ''OH! What the fuck!'' Some guy just opened up the stairwell door to a...Well, this. He sprinted out before we even knew what was happening. ''That? Well, that's a problem.''


	13. Chapter 13

_''Alright! The prototype is working boss!'' ''Okay, give it to me.'' ''Here you go...Now just enter your target's name and location, and it will take over from there.''...''Alright...What the fuck is going on?'' ''Huh. It seems like it has infected...Paige Palencia.'' ''Well, what the hell? That's not who I wanted!'' ''Well, it is a prototype, so somethings aren't working correctly. It's fine though, I swear! She is within a 100 foot radius, and the device seems to have used your original target, as the actual target for this woman. You can look here to see through her eyes, see him die, haha...'' ''Have you seen this son of a bitch fight? I wanted him to kill himself, not get some random bitch to do it! Fuck off, and work on fixing this! Now!''_

''Mmph!'' His hook hit directly into my cheek. ''Didn't like that one, boy? Try this one.'' He winded back again, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. ''I thought I said, ''Don't harm him?'' How did that turn into this? And look at this one!'' He pointed to Jimmy. ''Now, maybe I could overlook hitting one guy, but you almost killed both of them! Seriously, you're a fucking disgrace to the Tin Star.'' The sheriff I met earlier decided to kill time by trying to kill us. I looked over at Jimmy. We locked eyes, and motioned to his hands, that were tied behind the chair. A little silver item, what is that? ''I-I was just...Doin right. These two killed one of our citizens, and they haven't been in town for more than two days!'' ''Did you talk back against me? Do you know they're gonna do to us?!'' He pulled a revolver and aimed it against his forehead, and pulled the trigger. The sheriff dropped with a thud, blood leaking onto the pristine carpet. Eh, glad it didn't happen to the better man. ''Sorry about that. Can't trust anyone these days. Just like how I couldn't trust you, and you proved me right, you did, you back stabbing son of a bitch. You think I don' t know about those soldiers?! Three of our best fighters, and you killed them all. Oh, and maybe you should've taken this with you.'' Is that...Oh shit.

 **''Is James gonna be alright?'' What the hell am I supposed to say? Sorry, Alex. Your brother succumbed to this shitty world we live in, and you'll probably end up the same way. We all will. That's fucked up, but you're lucky he hasn't turned and taken a big chunk out of your neck. No, maybe that isn't the right thing to say. ''I-I don't know. Just...Just stay away from him for a while, till we figure it out.'' This is so fucked. I can't have another one lost...Fuck! What happened. How did I get here? This is all my fault. I should've never stolen from Norma, maybe Dad would still be alive, maybe Greg... ''Sam!'' I turned, and noticed Rich in the doorway. ''The cavalry's here. I can't find Jimmy, or Paige. I think they found the soldiers.'' I looked over to the closet, where I'm keeping James. For now. ''Huh...Okay...Where's Vinz?''**

''So, who is it? You? This guy? Maybe, it's that sweet little girl I saw you with?'' ''Ah!'' I struggled against my bonds, trying to stand up, only ending up breaking the chair leg, sending me toppling backwards on the ground. ''Hit a nerve there? Maybe, I should go bring her here...'' Fuck this guy! Hoodoo brown, kinda fucking name is that? He stood over me now. ''I like you though, kid. So, remember that favor? Well, in my little basement over there, I got someone you might like to see-'' ''AH!'' Jimmy ran up behind Hoodoo, stabbing him in the back with the tin star. ''Fuck!'' The idiot never tied my legs up. I threw my leg up, right into his balls, full force. He fell to the side, probably dead. ''...Well...That could've gone better.'' Jimmy took the duct tape off of my mouth and unlocked the handcuffs. ''Jimmy, go get the group, I'm gonna see what this bastard was talking about.'' I grabbed Hoodoo's gun, and started walking. ''Okay, good luck mate!'' I stood in front of the door. I pulled on the handle, surprisingly it was unlocked. * **Boom!*** Oh! Fuck! A bullet hit the door, splinters everywhere, Jesus!

 **Rich threw me and SMG. ''You know how to shoot one of these?'' ''Kinda-'' ''Well, we need to fight our way outta here. I'm not gonna say anything, but your boyfriend seem to attract the worst fucking attention in the world. Here, kid.'' He threw a tiny revolver to Alex. Wait, what if he dropped that-...How the fuck did he catch that? ''Anyone comes in here, you point it at them, and you pull that little trigger, make sure you hold on tight, cause it will kick back HARD. And be careful with it, it's not a toy.'' ''Richard, he's just a kid-'' ''Aren't you? The gun will fire, no matter who's holding it. Let's go, stay behind me.'' We entered the hallway, and walked carefully to the stairwell. ''Now listen, clear your head, cause when you shoot someone, your brain will react, but I can't have you feeling guilty right now. Pretend you're shooting at walkers.'' I don't really care. I shot, maybe, 5 people in my life, but I never feel guilty because they were trying to shoot me! I mean, I'm still a horrible shot, I should ask Rich, or Vinz, or even Jimmy for some help. Maybe Paige, but where the hell is she? She's probably fine...Right? As we got to the door of the stairwell,**

I turned around. ''The next shot won't miss, boy!'' I swung my revolver up and fired. ''Ah!...You're...One hell of a shot! You and I could've been partners!'' The shot had hit him in the hip. He was limping, but still tried to take aim. I fired again, hitting him in the shoulder. ''Fuck!...Do you know how bad the town will fall without me!'' ''I don't give a fuck about your town.'' I fired again, hitting him in the stomach. ''You don't have a single ounce of empathy in your body! I admire that, actually. Do it! Kill me!'' I fired again, hitting him in the knee, and putting him on the ground. ''You can't hit your target? Or maybe you want me to suffer? It won't matter, once you pull that trigger again. You'll get a nice surprise.'' I pulled the trigger. * _click*_ Huh. That's interesting... ''Maybe, you should've ended it when you had the chance...'' He aimed, with what I assume would be the last shot of his life. Well, this is it, huh? I'm sure Zachary won't be here to save me. What a shitty way to go.

 **''Oh shit!'' Richard fired into the door, and I followed shortly. Three guys in black were on the other side of the door, as I could see because of the window. They fall, and with the grace of god, none of us were hurt. No idea how, but...Take what you get. We walked down the stairwell, encountering two more of them, but we had the jump on them. Rich fired, killing both of them before I even looked down the sights. ''How did you learn to shoot like that?'' ''I was in the army. I'll tell you more when we get out of here, but you need to stay focused for that.'' Jesus, okay, Rich. We were on the second floor, when one guy was coming up. ''Guys! Over he-'' He was cut off by Rich, though the damage was already done. I could hear multiple pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. ''We gotta run!'' ''There's no time! Just shoot!'' I looked around the corner to see at least nine guys, coming up the level stairs. As soon as I peaked out, they aimed and fired at me, but got away just in time. We can't kill all of them! We're gonna die! Alex and James! Paige- I'll never see them again. Vinz! I never even told him...**

 _Talk about disappointing. How could you end the game like that? Jesus. I hope they're making a sequel, but I doubt it, considering the reviews. Well, whatever. I still got this story, and goddammit, I'll make sure it gets a good ending. Not that it's coming anytime soon, we'll have like 30 more fucking chapters before I even think about ending it. Yay for me! God, just saying 30 chapters makes me wanna kill myself. Oh well._


	14. Chapter 14

_''Sorry! I'll-I'll fix it!'' ''Goddammit, Jimmy! No room for fuck ups!'' ''I-I just need to flip this!''...''Oh my-...You're gonna fucking pay for this Jimmy!'' ''Hold on, let me just...There we go.'' ''There we go?! You just shut the fucking power off! That's it, kill him!'' ''Fuck you, Naka! Hahahahahahaha!'' A bullet ripped through my head. Shit, I wasn't finished. Oh well. I woke up, on the side of the house I specified. I quickly retreated into the woods, seeing some people come over the wall of the house. Hmm, I think that's him! Guess I gotta make this life count!_

A shot ripped through Mr. Hoodoo's throat. Huh, guess I was wrong. I looked over to who shot him, and it's Paige! ''Oh, thank god! Is everyone alright?" She raised her gun and shot me in the chest. Ow! That would've hurt...if it actually hit me. ''What the fuck was that?!'' She shot again, which I again sidestepped. ''What are you trying to hit the invisible man? Stop fucking shooting me!'' She shot again, hitting the wall behind me. Seeing how she wasn't gonna stop, I reached down over Hoodoo's body and grabbed his gun. ''Paige this is your las-'' She shot AGAIN, and missed. Jesus, she sucks. I fired once, hitting her in the abdomen, and pushing her back. She raised her gun, but I fired again. She leaned against the door, and I fired again. She fell against the ground outside, as the door swung open. A crowd had already gathered because of the sound of the gunshots, and just saw Paige flop against the pavement. Best I get out of here. I drove my shoulder into the basement door...Throwing myself down a flight of stairs. Now, I'm laying here, battered and bruised from those goddamn stairs. Good job me. ''Hey! You just gonna lay there, or come get me out of these things?"

 **''Ello, Lads!'' The cops turned around, towards Jimmy...And a fucking molotov?! The bottle smashed against one of the cops arms, and the cops around him were all lit in flames. ''200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit!'' There were about four cops left, and they were struggling to decide whether to shoot Jimmy, or Rich and I. It didn't matter, because we all fired upon the last legs of this city's police force. They all dropped dead. ''Jimmy, you like those molotovs, don't you!'' ''You're damn right, Rich! Now, let's get the hell outta here!'' ''Where's Vinz?'' ''He's back at the mayor's house, I'll go get him.'' ''You need help with the kids, or...'' ''No, I got this. Go find him, please.'' Jimmy and Rich left, and I walked back up the stairs to the room. I entered, hearing some really loud breathing sounds. ''Sam! Sam!'' Alex rushed to my side, hugging me tightly. ''What happened?'' He looked up, worried. ''I think there's something wrong with James!''**

''Kenny?!'' ''Who else?'' The old bastard had grown a beard, and his hair was already getting gray. I stood up and walked over to him. ''I was thinking you'd be with your old man.'' ''Yeah, ha. They're dead. They're all dead.'' ''Wait, what?'' ''Yeah, even my sister took a bullet.'' ''Shit...Sorry about that man.'' He was handcuffed to a chair, that was bolted into the ground. ''Oh, and I got some information on Naka.'' ''How do you know I have anything to do with him?'' ''Your friend Hoodoo talked extensively with him. You know what they were talking about?'' *click* ''No. Now get up.'' He stood up, knees wobbling at first. ''The M86 agreement.''

It's only your friendly writer. I guess I should explain this to you, as this might have some importance later, and it would be weird for Vinz or Kenny to explain it. The M86 agreement was made in the beginning of the apocalypse, by the corporations and the big banks. They would put an extreme amount of money into the military, for protection from the walkers, and control of safe zones. A deal kept under the table from the public. However, a disgruntled employee leaked it to the public, along with the dates the meeting would take place, names, locations all that. The employee was 'removed' shortly after. Seeing an idea, a small amount of people, like Naka, decided to bet against the banks, because no one remembered that there weren't gonna be any fucking returns, because...well...the walkers. The banks knew this, but the fact that people bet against them, turned it all upside down. Riots because of the deal, made military have to come away from the walkers, to help control the citizens, which made the walkers gain an advantage. When the military actually did collapse, the banks had no money, because they were forced to pay out the people betting against them. Naka, seeing a great idea and now having more money than he could spend, hired out several private securities and fortifications before money wasn't a problem anymore. Naka was able to use them to gain control over his citizens, and sending out highly trusted friends and partners to take control of every fortress he had, making him a superpower in the new world. He would crush any competition or city that came in his way. The banks had no control over anything now, and Naka was the only form of Order now.

''Who cares?'' ''Naka was trying to get Hoodoo to help him store something in this town. He said it would allow him to bomb major locations of walkers, and allow his troops to swarm in and take back control of America. Basically, he's gonna start a dictatorship.'' ''Yeah, well if it happens, remind me to kill Harvey Oswald. Come on, I got people with me.'' We walked up the stairs, and ran right into Jimmy. ''Come on mate...s, car's ready.'' He turned around and walked outside. ''Who the hell was that?'' ''I'm still trying to figure that out. Hey, Hoodoo said something about a...Clementine?'' He looked at me with shock. ''Where did he say she was?'' ''What? I don't- He said-'' ''Where is she?!'' He's getting angry now. ''Kenny what the fuck are you talking about? I don't know! Calm the hell down. ''Hey! I said the car's ready, we can't really wait, lads!'' ''We'll talk in the car.''

 **I walked over to the door, hearing heavy breathing, moans and growls behind it. ''James?!'' It happened...Okay...Be strong Sam. Okay, I have an idea. I grabbed the bed sheets and my gun, and opened the door. James...Don't look Sam. He shambled close to me. I waited for him to jerk his head forward, when I pushed the sheet into his mouth, and wrapped it around his head. I quickly tied it into a knot and, using the other bed sheet, easily tied his hands behind his back. It was easy, considering he's just a kid. Looking at him...Oh God, James I'm sorry...Holding back my tears, I used a pillow case to wrap it around his neck, and pull him, like a leash. Like a fucking dog, this is horrible! ''Alex, just go downstairs and find Jimmy, or Rich, okay?" ''He looked at his brother in shock. ''I said okay?!" ''O-Okay!''He ran outside, and I assume, downstairs. Time to go, I guess.**

 **''** Well, you know how it is, she shouldn't be far from here, sure she's in another compound probably.'' I assured Kenny. ''Alright, but you and your group are gonna get me to her, you owe me this!'' I remembered back, before all this. The cop, he had helped me get rid of him. I do owe him my life kind of. ''I'll do it, mate. I live to serve!'' Jimmy said. I've come to like Jimmy. He's loyal, and a brutal fighter. It's good we have him on our side.''Jimmy...Where the fuck did you come from?'' ''Now that's a long story lad. I'll tell you one day.'' ''Vince!'' I looked out the window of the car, and saw Richard waving his hands up, in the middle of a crowd of people. I got out, making sure my gun was cocked, and walked up to the crowd. Rich was escorting Alex towards the car, and behind him, Sam was taking out...I don't know, I can't see. ''Alright,everyone back the fuck off.'' After no one backed the fuck off, I shot a random person in the leg. No bullshit. The crowd jumped back, and then took off in random directions. Don't have time for this shit. ''Come on, get in the car.'' I turned around and walked towards the back seat. I got in, with Kenny next to me, Rich in the passenger seat and Jimmy in the driver's seat. Alex came in and sat next to me. ''Hey kid, you alright?" The kid looked up at me, and I have never seen a look so scared in my life. ''Jimmy! Open the trunk.'' Sam called out. The trunk was spacious enough for about 3 people. Sam got in the back, with Ja-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! ''WHOA WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!'' ''Vincent, what the hell is this?!'' ''Sam, what the hell happened?!'' ''Nah, lads, nope. No.'' Alex had his eyes closed and his ears covered.

I felt bad for the kid. But this can't go on. ''Sam-'' ''Vinz, please! Just let me take him, Look he won't harm anybody, he can't bite or grab us!'' ''Sam, he looks like he was kidnapped by fucking Al Qaeda, this can't happen.''...''Vince, who the hell even is she?'' ''Shut up, Kenny.'' Sam came up to me from the back. ''Vinz, I'm begging you! What if it was your sister!'' I looked back to James. Instead, I saw Chrissy. *Sigh* I was expecting it anyway. Anytime anyone says her name. ''...Alright-'' ''Vince!'' ''Come on, lad, you're crazy!'' I pulled Sam by her collar, her face was inches from mine. I grabbed her hand, took out my gun and said,''If he gets loose, it's on YOU.'' I put it in her hand and let go. ''Alright, seriously assholes, is this really fucking happening?''

 _Sorry for the short chap, gotta study._


	15. Chapter 15

Just wanted to give a little update for the lack of content as of lately. These few days have been crazy, so many exams, I just got done running from the FUCKING COPS. But, don't worry, by thursday, I guarantee a chap out by then.


	16. Chapter 16

' _'Aren't you at all guilty at the fact you killed him?!'' I looked at him. I-I really did, but I'm not gonna let him see. I just... Hold it in Sam. ''Are you insane?! You shot him in the face!'' ''It's not like I wanted to! You wanted him to shoot-...To shoot us?'' He crossed his arms. ''You know what? Whatever. Let's just go inside. But, you're gonna remember something. For as long as I'm still alive, you're gonna follow MY orders. I'm your big brother, you listen to me. Understand?'' I feel something in my stomach. Like a fire just lit. I feel angry! Who the fuck does he think he is? ''Sure, master.'' ''Hmph.'' He turned away and kept walking back to the house. Mother-... I pulled my gun. I aimed it square at his back. ''Araghhhawah!'' I saw a walker come from out of the woods to the right. Greg turned around, shit! I turned and fired, hitting the walker in the head. Greg looked at me. I could feel him getting suspicious, probably wondering how I shot him so quick. He didn't say anything, just turned around and kept walking._

''Vinz, are you high, mate?'' ''No, but I think you all are. You're forgetting who's your leader here, aren't you? Me. I'm the one who killed lap dog, I'm the one who fought off Naka's men in the woods, I am the leader! I am the one who you follow!'' I didn't want to say that! Wha- ''Richard. You're just as fucking useless as you are-AH!...Something's wrong with-You! You're just waiting for the chance to-Fuck! Something's controlling me-It doesn't matter, Vinz. What will you do now?'' ''...What the fuck are you talking about?'' Rich and the rest were confused as fuck. I'm sure I just saw James even look with confusion! Who are you?! _You don't know? It's you. Except...Better. Just let it happen, Vincent... Leaving this world isn't as scary as it sounds._ I...No, not me, pulled the gun from my waistband, and aimed it at my head. ''It will be very interesting to see how you all fair without a leader. Especially you, Samantha. What will you do when your little white knight's brains are painted across the window? Let's see, shall we?'' With my left hand, I was able to pull my hand up away from my head right before the gun went off. Fuck you! ''It's pointless, Vincent! Let it happen!'' No, I can't feel my left hand! Sam went to pull the gun away, but whoever is controlling me stopped her. ''Don't think about it, whore. Let this happen.'' ''Vinz, I'm really not liking this new you!'' Kenny also went to help, but I pointed the gun at my head again. This isn't good. ''Watch this. Especially you, Alex. Front row seats to forced suicides are exactly what a growing boy like you needs. Goodbye, every-Ah! Jimmy, floor it!'' The sudden movement caused the gun to slip from my hand. _Dammit, Vincent! Let it fucking happen!_ Fuck you! ''Rich, Sam, Ken- Whoever! Get this fucking mental patient away from loaded firearms, please!'' Sam pulled the middle seat down, and pulled me back. ''Bitch, you better let me go, or else!'' ''Vinz! Stop struggling!'' False me was trying to escape Kenny and Sam's grasp, and reach for the gun. All of a sudden, Jimmy plowed through the gate, sending us three against the trunk.

 _2 minutes ago..._

 _''So, you're saying it will work now? No more bullshit?'' ''Yes! This prototype will now possess the target, and for about 5 minutes, you have unlimited control. You can hook this ear piece to your ear, and this thing to your mind. It will allow you to control your target, and talk using him, just by thinking!'' ''Great! That's great! Now, is this the final version?'' ''Well, yes-'' ''And you have stated you would like to leave your services after this?'' ''...Well, I mean, I think it would be better for me to retire, with my family, of course! The contract stated I would get luxury hou-'' Naka skinned the Desert eagle out of his holster, faster than humanly possible. He fired a shot into his head, throwing him about 2 feet back, and making him fall, dead. ''Dimitry! Carry this bastard out.'' ''Of course, sir. And the family?'' ''Who cares? Shoot em.'' ''Yes, sir.'' ''Now, let's see this little invention...''_

Kenny delivered a punch to my face, knocking the fucking sense outta me.''Let go of me!'' False me elbowed Ken in the stomach, pushing him away, and allowing me to get away from Sam. I was able to get to the gun, but not before Alex picked it up. ''You bastard! Give it to me!'' Alex threw the gun, which was caught by Rich. Kenny had now recovered, and pulled me back by the foot, causing me to lose balance and fall face first. ''Sam!'' ''I'm on it!'' I couldn't see it, but I guessed they were tying me up with some rope that they got from damned if I know. They sat me up opposite to James, and kept me there. ''Fuck you! Let me go, or I'll put that little shit in the fucking ground!'' ''Hey! The gun!'' Rich threw Kenny the pistol. ''Sorry, kid. This might hurt.'' He's not gonna pistol whip me rig-

 _''Well, that's fucking great!'' Na'a threw the device on the ground, shattering it into pieces. ''Hey asshole!'' Some scientist stepped up to Naka. ''Get me the phone.'' Naka used many scientists and the greatest minds he could hire with his pre-war money to reinvent the telephone. He gave every major community one, after the outbreak started and sent lap dogs to go give them it. Naka dialed a number in, and waited for the phone to pick up. ''Naka?'' ''Yeah, it's me. Get your best marksman, soldiers, whatever the fuck, and put them near the highway. There's only one road from Hoodoo to you, right?'' ''Yeah, I'll put em on it.'' They hung up. Naka put the phone down and sat down. ''Fuck!'' He exclaimed. He really wanted revenge._

 _About 10 minutes later..._

I woke. Moving my arms, I knew I was back in control. ''Mmph...'' Sam noticed me moving, and removed the gag from my mouth. ''Jesus...Are you okay?'' She asked. ''I'm fine...Where are we headed?'' ''Well, this looks to be a straight away for now, but I'm sure we'll be able to turn off soon.'' Jimmy explained. ''Okay, I guess. Can you get these ropes off?'' Kenny grabbed Rich's knife and handed it to Sam. ''You know...We thought we would have to throw you out the car...'' She cut off the binding on the arms. ''Including you?'' ''No...I'm probably the only reason you're still here...'' She giggled a little, which caused my entire damn heart to melt. She was very close, which could've added to it. She cut off the binding, but still sat there, lingering, looking into each other's eyes. I looked into her perfect brown orbs-Wait, what the fuck is happening to me? I'm a soldier! I'm...Ah, fuck it. I'll probably be dead tomorrow anyway. I grabbed Sam and kissed her, fiercely. She wrapped her arms around my neck and- ''Hey, what the fuck are you- Goddammit Vince! Not now! I didn't even know you were a couple and now you're about to-'' ''Shut up...Listen-...Jimmy! Have we passed anything...community looking?'' ''Not recently, mate. Hold on, there's something...A bridge. It's...Oh shit. It's collapsed!'' Not to mention, it has been raining, and the clouds have only seemed to have gotten darker. ''The water is looking like a goddamn tsunami! Vinz, what's the plan?'' ''Well, turn back ar-'' A bullet smashed through the back window, and I narrowly avoided it. No one was struck, but I knew if we didn't get out of here, the next shot will. ''Oh shit! Get the guns ready!''

''Vinz! Plan, now!'' Well, what the fuck to do? Go forward and drown, or turn around and get shot? ''Vinz!''I had to pick now, or we would go off. ''Turn it!'' Jimmy spun the car at a perfect 180. Well, not really. Kenny was in the back seat, and James was tied to the seat. Sam and I were the only ones without support. The car spun violently, and we both hit the already damaged trunk, opening it, and sending us flying. Sam was able to grab the trunk and me at the same time. ''Fuck, Vinz! I can't hold too long!'' ''Hold on, I'm coming!'' Kenny climbed into the back and tried grab me first, as it was impossible to get Sam up first. Jimmy and Rich were now outside the car, firing at the unknown assailant, as Sam tried to swing me up. I was centimeters, from grabbing Kenny's hand, until Sam's grip failed.

 **FUCK ME! Now we're both going down! I grabbed onto Vinz, but the waters are fucking raging. We hit the water. Immediately, we came up, just in time to see a giant rock in our way. Fuck! We're gonna hit it full on-**


	17. Chapter 17

''Tango-'' ''Got em.'' ''Jesus, Mr. Speed demon over here!'' ''Ha, am I too fast, or are you too slow?'' ''...Nah, you're too fast. Shit, I think his mate saw him...'' ''Here, I think I can get this shot off...'' ''...Fuck! Too late, time to run!'' ''Keep your head low till we hit the tree li-'' The spotter was struck by a sniper bullet, coming from the enemy camp. ''Daniels? Daniels! Shit!'' Richard threw Daniels over his shoulder and ran at marathon speed towards the forest. He could practically feel the bullets hitting off next to him. The sirens could be heard even from 200 yards away. Richard didn't know if it was because it was so loud, or it was what his brain was telling him. He hit the trees and sunk into the forest. After about 100 feet into the forest, Richard found a opening that he and Daniels could be picked up in. Rich used his radio. ''I need a, uh...I-'' ''Repeat that, Over!'' ''I...I need a Casevac and fucking fast! He's bleeding out over here! The coordinates are...'' He heard a rustling in the bushes. ''G-give it to me...'' Richard handed Daniels the radio and he gave the commander the coordinates. Richard grabbed Daniels and both of them sunk into the darkness of the forest. A patrol unit, no doubt looking for them, came into the opening. About five men. Richard pulled out his Pistol, complete with a suppressor, and took aim. Richard aimed, with the pistol in one hand and rifle in the other. He knew it would be a bitch on his arm, but they would no doubt see them. And he figured he could rack up some more kills before the evac came. He pulled both triggers at the same time.

I protected Sam from the rock by putting my body in front of her's. It fucking hurts, but I can take it. She's definitely unconscious, and if I don't get to shore, I will be too. I mustered up whatever strength I had and reached out and dug my hands into the ground next to the river. I swung us both up onto the ground. I'm fucking exhausted now... ''S- *cough* Sam...'' I shook Sam as hard as I could, and miraculously, she stirred. ''Vincent...'' Gunfire rang out above us. The stream had taken us about 150 feet, but I could still see the bridge. No...Are they fucking giving up?! I saw Jimmy kneeling next to the car door with Kenny behind him. Three men, I couldn't really make out, came up to them. They forced them onto the ground, and checked the trun- Oh shit. Gunfire rang out again, and I knew exactly who they killed. In about...3 days? Sam's entire family got slaughtered, besides one. Eh, not as bad as me. ''Vince...'' I heard Sam mutter weakly. ''Sam?'' She didn't answer, or move. All of a sudden, she started coughing and wheezing very badly. ''*COUGH* *COUGH*'' ''Sam!'' She coughed once more, then passed out. ''Hey! Over there!'' I looked back to the bridge in time to see some motherfucker pointing and yelling at me. Well, shit. ''Sam! Sam!'' She stirred a little. ''My...Chest...'' She probably broke a rib. What did my old coach used to say? ''Hey, fuck face! You gonna lay there and act like a pussy? Just take some fucking Advil and Tylenol and you'll be fit as a fucking fiddle! Come on, practice is over. Go home, asshole.'' Ah, I loved that guy.

''Sam, be careful.'' I got up, and pulled Sam over my shoulder. ''AH!'' Sam cried out. ''I heard that, follow me!'' Well, fuck. I carefully move into the thick forest, making sure to stay crouched. Do I have a gun with me? Yes! The biker's Uzi! 17 bullets. Not bad. ''Give me this...'' What the hell? Sam grabbed the Uzi from my hand. ''Just, *cough* keep going...'' I don't know what the hell she's thinking. If I headed right enough, I'll probably make it back to the bridge. The problem was the gun-toting hicks in my way. ''I...See them...Put my arm up.'' Okay... I pushed her arm up, so she was aiming gangster style. You know this might not be good for my ears- *RATATATATATA* Well, okay! R.I.P My fucking ears. ''Got...Got some.'' ''Marcus! Johnny! Jacob, over there!'' ''I'm...Out.'' She dropped the gun harmlessly on the ground. Time to knuckle up. I carefully placed Sam on the ground, and move right hiding from the guys. They passed my hiding spot, about 3 guys, and that was my time. I jumped out, grabbing the guy from behind, and used his own gun to kill his friend. Unfortunately, the guy ahead heard me jump out, and ducked into the bushes before I could fire. Not to mention, shooting a gun with one hand fucking hurts. I ducked down immediately. ''Where ya hidin, boy?'' Ugh, another one of these country bastards. ''I think you'll like what I found!'' He came out of the bushes. With Sam. She looked extremely weak, like she could barely stand. ''Well, ain't this a predicament?" I stepped out of the bush, gun trained. ''It is looking dim. But not for me.'' He laughed. It was really forced, I felt weird just listening to it. ''How do you figure that?'' ''Well, consider the fact that you should always be checking your pistol holster.'' He looked down, but was stopped by Sam, pointing the barrel in his face. ''You...probably didn't think I was fast enough for that, huh? Ha...Ha...'' He looked like he'd been caught red handed with the murder weapon. ''Alright. I surrender. No need to go shootin anybody!'' He dropped his AK. I walked over. And shot him in the knee.

 _''Rich...Remember...Never leave your comrade. And if someone betters you, or helps you...You owe them.'' Daniels was put into the chopper. ''Never fucking forget! Don't leave another man behind!'' ''I...I promise.'' One of the soldiers came up to him. ''We should be taking you back, but the higher ups want you to take out a base. Classified shit, but only some scientists. Only a couple soldiers. Good luck.'' He watched as they all hopped in, and flew to safety._

''Fuck! Fuck you!'' ''Where are my friends?'' He didn't say anything. Just looked down. ''Maybe you didn't hear me. Where are my FUCKING FRIENDS?!'' He looked up with a smile on his face. ''What's so funny?'' ''Vinz!'' I turned aro-

...

What the fuck was that... ''Open your eyes, please.'' I opened them, and I was in a room. A nice one, kinda looked like an unfurnished room in a house. I tried to move my hands, but along with my legs, they were tied to the chair. Two times in one day? Jesus. I looked where the voice had come from, and saw a fifty something man in a black suit, with glasses. He had jet black hair, and was cleaning a syringe. ''Now, my boss has informed me that I shall do whatever I must to get you to talk.'' He looked at me. ''Okay, pal. I've been tortured before. Untie me.'' He chuckled a bit. ''You don't see how this works, do you? I'm not torturing you...'' He walked over behind me and I turned and saw...Kenny? Tied to a chair like me. ''I'm torturing him. You see this is a wonder in medici-...Actually, you can't really call it a medicine. What it does is it cause the person injected to not feel pain. But, after it wears off...Bout 1 hour later, it all comes crashing down on them. Suicide mostly happens after.'' He injected Kenny with the shot. Kenny seemed to be unconscious, as he didn't even stir. ''For every question you answer, I don't hurt him. For every question you don't, well, the weapons get progressively worse.'' Fuck. I had to be the one to choose ANOTHER MAN'S breaking point? I mean, I got nothing to hide, right? ''Let's begin.'' He walked over and turned my chair to face Kenny. He walked over and stood beside the chair.

''What is your name?''


	18. Chapter 18

_Rich stood in front of the door to the camp. He wouldn't need a sniper rifle, or a assault rifle for this. He took out his silenced pistol, government issued to be, you know, actually silenced. He took out his magazine, pulled the slide back, and held it up to the door. He kicked it open, spotting a scientist standing against a wall, and shot him in the chest. He advanced to a corridor in the left, and shot two scientists quickly. He kicked open the door at the end of the hallway. In there, thirteen guards were sitting at some tables. They looked at him. He looked at them. He looked at the door. It read, ''Break Room'' In Pashto. They didn't tell him there would actually BE guards there._

It's been...Five minutes now...Nothing is really happening... ''Well, you've answered most of our questions, I doubt you're lying. Just five more questions and you're done.'' Okay. This is easy. ''What is your blood type?'' The fuck? I don't know, do I? ''I...I don't know?'' ''That's fine. We'll find out.'' We'll find out? He took out a syringe. Oh shit. He walked over to me. ''Now, I don't think this was in the contract...'' ''Don't worry. I'll write it in.'' He was about to stick me when...Naka?! Entered the room. He had the palest complexion I've ever seen. He had completely white hair, and a brown trench coat. If I didn't know who he was, I'd think he was a fucking ghost. He walked up to the man. ''Did he say anything?'' ''Nothing Important. I was just about to-'' ''Give me it. I'll do it. Is that alright with you, Vincent?'' I shook my head. ''Not really.'' ''It was a rhetorical question.'' He stuck me after that. It doesn't hurt, I've had worse. I looked at my blood in the syri-The hell? It's a thick brownish color. It looked absolutely disgusting. I almost threw up just looking at it. ''Yep, that's what I thought.'' He leaned in closer to me. ''Do you know what we're doing at my base? We're gonna use your DNA and breed you like a bull. Do you understand me, Vincent? Remember my men you killed at Richard's house?!'' He stretched out the syllables of killed. ''You're lucky I can make some more.'' Make? ''Alright. He's useless now, kill em both, then kill the rest of them.''

 **He hit me across the face. ''Answer the fucking question!'' ''Fuck you!'' He was about to hit me again, but using whatever strength I had and ignoring the pain on my side, and charged forward. The legs of the chair broke and we toppled on the ground. That fucking hurt, but I gotta keep going. Come on, Sam. My hands were still tied, but I could see a mirror in the corner. Remembering what Vinz did, I got up, barely, and charged my shoulder into the mirror. A jagged piece was there, and I was able to use it to cut my ties. He was getting up, but now free, I ran over and kicked him in the face. He fell on his back and I mounted on top of him, but not before grabbing the knife on the table. I stabbed downwards repeatedly stabbing him in his face, and his eyes. I didn't stop, I just kept going.**

Naka had left, unfortunately for the interrogator, because the whole time he was asking questions, I was picking the handcuffs. ''Sorry, sir. It's too bad really, you could've been a good soldier.'' He walked over to me with a pistol. As he was pulling his arm up, I jumped forward, knocking him down. I grabbed the pistol, but he pulled it forward, and released the magazine. He was going to pull the slide back, but I smashed the gun on his face. His grip failed, and I was able to fire. I looked over at Kenny. He still had the bag on his head, but...He's moving kinda weird. I walked over to him. It's like he sensed me, because he immediately reeled forward, trying to get up. Fuck...I pulled the bag up-

 **''Sam! Sam!'' Jimmy pulled me up. I looked up and saw Richard, along with him. What did I just do? I just... I looked down at him. His face was a bloody mess, his eyes were full of terror and pain. I can't believe I just did that. I didn't need to, I mean... ''Come on, the guards are all over the place.'' I stood up, shakily. ''What...What are we doing?'' ''I found your brother, but the guards are everywhere, they all have explosives and machine guns and shit, we don't have ca-'' Richard stopped Jimmy from his ramblings. ''Listen, what he's trying to say is that we need to get out of here, find your brother and we gotta Vince. Okay?'' I nodded. Richard put a pistol in my hands. ''Follow me.''**

Goddammit! How the fuck did I let this happen? I'm supposed to be the leader! I let everyone fucking down! Fuck me. I looked at him again. ''RAW! ARGHN AWRHHH!'' I aimed the gun and shot him. Shit! Fine. Ugh, after all this fucking time, Hoodoo, Randall, the cop, the fucking bikers, all for Kenny to die. This sucks. Well, can't hang around here any longer. I picked a knife from the table, just to go along with the gun, and walked forward. I looked back, and saw another door. This door was the exit, so what is that door? Screw it. I walked over to the door and opened it- Ow! Fuck! What- Shit! I tumbled onto the floor. Damn stairs. I need to start looking on where the fuck I'm walking. I stood up and looked around. It seems to be a prison of some kind. Hey! There's someone in there! I looked in the cell and saw- Actually, there's two people! It's Alex! ''Alex, are you okay?'' He stood up and looked at me with surprise. ''Vince!'' In the corner was what looked to be a little girl. ''Hey! Who's that Alex?'' ''We were talking a bit. She said her name was Clementine.'' I kicked the rusty cell door open and walked over to her. ''What's your name, kid?" She looked up, a little scared. ''C-Clementine.''

 **''Here, take this.'' Jimmy handed me some pills. ''Some Tylenol, for the rib. It doesn't look good.'' It's true, it does hurt. I swallowed the pill whole. It would take a while for it to take effect, but it's better than nothing. We were walking down a hallway, when all of a sudden, the door next to us busted open. Vinz came stumbling out, with Alex in tow. I immediately bent down and hugged Alex. ''Alex, are you alright?!'' ''Yes.'' What am I gonna do if Alex turns? Can't think about it. ''Mate, where's that old man?'' As Jimmy said that, a little girl came out from behind Alex. She was a little taller than him and looked a bit older. ''Guys, this is Clementine. She's with us now.'' ''Vince, is that really a good idea to just allow anyone with us?'' Richard looks ready to argue. ''Rich, I like you, but I need to this. That old man, was the closest thing I had to a father since he died. And just like my real father, I killed him. And now, you question me?'' ''Vince, we don't even know her!'' ''Well he fucking did! He told me to find Clementine, so I fucking did.''**

''Hey, assholes! It's not gonna get us anywhere, by standing here arguing like a bunch of sitting ducks. So, how bout we get some guns, and fight our way out of here?'' He must be insane. ''Are you crazy? If we go out there, we'll all get dropped immediately.'' ''Can-Can I say something?'' Clementine spoke up. She looked like a little mouse, amidst all us. ''They have a helicopter. I saw it, I even heard them use it!'' We all looked at each other. Then, all at me. I mean sure, it was absurd and idiotic, but...Having a helicopter would be nice. ''Vinz?''...Fuck it. Why not?


	19. Chapter 19

_''I need an evac.'' Richard waited for a response, but it never came. ''I said I need an EVAC!'' There was some static, but still nothing. ''Is anyone there?'' Then, a voice came in. ''Switch to channel 109, private.'' He hated the word private. He was obviously a skilled soldier, and he already had over 50 kills. He should have been promoted. Nevertheless, he switched over. ''Hey, what the hell is going on?'' ''Rasmus...You weren't supposed to come out of there.'' Richard didn't know what he was talking about. ''What do you mean?'' ''It was a suicide mission. You were supposed to die, just another random American soldier.'' Richard was outraged. His own country tried to murder him?! But why? ''Why are you doing this?!'' ''Politics. You see, there's gonna be a outcry if we don't pull the troops out. And well, you're our best sniper right now. You're an amazing soldier, and that's why you're gonna be martyred. If our best soldier is K.I.A, then that's the perfect reason for the president to pull us out. You don't know it, but you're back home being hailed as a hero. If they find out you died, the government would have no reason not to pull the troops out.'' Richard thought about it. Why did it have to be him? He was an American! That's when he realized. No one knows he's out there. Behind enemy lines, and even if he was in the states, he was still behind enemy lines. He had no where to go. ''But-...Fuck! You can't get away with this! Someone has to be listening in on us!'' ''Sorry, kid. Yesterday, they issued us a new channel, due to security concerns. I stayed on waiting for you.'' ''Remember. You're gonna be known as a hero, the way we honor you. I personally am sorry. But you know how congress is, all conservative pricks. I'm sorry. But no one's coming. I salute you, soldier.'' Richard threw the radio on the ground, smashing it into pieces. He was dead. He got it now. War is really hell. Gotta stay up in your lane in the game . He might as well kill himself, rather than be captured by the enemies, or starve to death...'No.'' He thought. ''They won't get away with this.'' He knew he had to get back home. But how? ''The embassy!''_

Jimmy and Rich went to scout the area. Me and the rest of the group held up in this little room, which I think is a med bay. Let me see if I can find some morphine, or something. I opened one of the first aid kits. Painkillers, band aids, and needles. Not morphine, though. I looked over the counter and found another box. Opening it, I found a needle, and bottle of morphine. Glad they just had fucking morphine lying around. I picked it up and sat down next to Sam. ''Hey.'' ''Hey. How's the side?'' She winced a bit. ''It's not that great. Better than before.'' ''Here. Let me inject you. It should dull the pain.'' I move closer to Sam. She grabbed onto my hand and squeezed tight as I injected the morphine. It made me think, what's wrong with my blood? That was not fucking normal, I've seen blood, that's not blood. ''Are you sure this will work?'' ''I once bruised my rib sparring. I think my trainer said something about it...'' ''Why the fuck did you stop?! My...My side hurt- You think they give a fuck?! Here! Come here!...Stay still let me stick you. Coach, is this legal?! No, but neither is what's gonna happen if you keep fucking squirming.'' ''...Uh, it was something like that.'' She giggled a little. We sat in silence for a while. ''Vinz, I need to ask you something...'' ''I think I do too. You go first.'' She looked down for a second. ''Do you, um...do...You like me right?'' God, I feel like I'm in middle school. ''W-well yeah-I mean, like-like, of course...'' She squirmed uncomfortably. ''Why? When I was in high school, I had a lot of friends, but...No one really liked me, like that.'' That's a good question. Why did I like her? For some reason, I feel hot under my collar whenever I'm near her. What happened to me? I'm supposed to be the hard veteran! Now, I'm falling in fucking love! And if the apocalypse taught me anything, when you fall in love, love is gonna break when you hit it.

 **Vinz reached his hand out, and stroked my cheek. His touch made me blush heavily, God! This is so embarrassing! ''Sam, I've never felt this way about someone else. Girls always flocked to me, but I never felt anything about any of them. Not you, though. I flocked to you. You were independent, you were strong, and you knew how to fight. You're beautiful, inside and out. Not matter how cliche it sounds, it's true. It's funny really-heh. I thought once I killed P- I mean...I thought me being a terrible leader would make you not interested in me.'' I smiled. Jesus, my hands are sweating, my face is as red as a tomato, I'm a fucking mess! What did I do to deserve a protector? My head rested on his shoulder. ''Sam, once we get out of here, and find a place we can call home...I-'' All of a sudden, Jimmy and Richard burst through the door.**

''Come on-it's fucking-got the guns-fuck-we gotta go!'' ''What the fuck are you talking about?'' Jimmy tossed me a shotgun. A Benelli M4. My father had bought one and used to hunt with it. How did Jimmy find this? ''I saw a helicopter! Parked right there! There was some asshole standing outside right. He had one of those helicopter hats or whatever they're called, so I killed em, and stole his keys!'' Rich jumped in. ''I had gone downstairs and told him I'll guard him as he gets the keys. And he came back with the keys. And half the fucking soldiers in this place. Whatever, we gotta go!'' I stood up. I looked around, and saw Alex and Clementine running up to me. ''Vinz, what's gonna happen?'' Little Alex said. ''What's gonna happen is you're gonna stay right behind me, along with you,'' I nodded to Clementine. ''and we're gonna fly on a helicopter! Isn't that cool?...''...Well this is awkward. Sam grabbed Alex and pulled him over to her.

 **''Listen, Alex. There's gonna be a lot of scary stuff happening, but I need you to stay strong. I need you to stay right behind Vinz the entire time! I'll be right behind you, don't even worry. We're all gonna be fine. Okay.'' He had that scared look in his eyes, that he's had since Vinz did that surgery on me. I absentmindedly scratched my arm where he did it. Though it doesn't seem it, those were better times. Times where we weren't getting shot at 24/7. ''Okay...'' He said. When we're safe, I need to teach him how to use a gun. I turned to Vinz. ''You ready?'' He asked. ''Yes. Let's go.'' I pulled out my pistol, and advanced towards Jimmy with Vinz in front. As we exited the room, Richard turned towards me. ''Listen, I'm gonna tell this to you specifically. I know you're scared right now, so I'll take the rear. But whatever happens...Just keep behind Vinz. Alright?'' I thought about it. Vinz was always a people first type of guys since I met him. He gave people what was coming to them. With Rich, Jimmy, that little girl and Kenny. Didn't even ask twice. Just let them in our group. Even Paige...When Vinz was asleep, I asked Jimmy what had happened to Paige. He said the mayor shot her. But I still have my doubts. You know, she never talked. Since Vinz joined our group. She just sat . ''Time to move!''**

So, it was Jimmy in front, then me and the kids. Then Sam. Then Rich. Oh boy. All of a sudden, a loud speaker turned on. ''INTRUDERS. EVERYONE ARM YOURSELF AND HUNT THESE MEN. IF YOU COME OUT UNARMED AND WITH YOUR HANDS RAISED, YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!'' Well, how generous. A door at the end of the hallway opened up. Jimmy and I fired, destroying the door and whoever was coming inside. The Belinelli barked in my hand. I only have however many shells were in the shotgun already, meaning I need to find another gun. Jimmy turned around. ''Listen, mate. There's a stairwell there,'' He pointed through the door. ''take this, and as soon as I open the door to the top, throw it.'' He handed me a...Fucking grenade? Where did he find this shit? Before I could ask, we advanced through the door and past the dead bodies. I grabbed one of their assault rifles and headed up. We stacked up by the door. ''Alright, everyone! As soon as we go through here, we run as fast as possible towards the helicopter- _where is it again- Just forward- Okay-_ Straight ahead of us. Alright, on three. 1- Go!'' Jimmy burst through first, and I looked out. There was a small group ahead of us, so I lobbed the grenade. I aimed my rifle right after I threw at and started firing. The grenade exploded, killing all of them, as I took fire from below us. A giant wave of people were standing outside the entrance, probably waiting for us, and I returned fire as we all ran. All too quickly, I ran out of ammo. There was a small unit we could all take cover behind. We hit behind there for a second. As we caught our breath, I looked at Jimmy. ''If you have more of those grenades, it would be great if you could give one to me.'' ''Nah, mate, but someone's watching over us today.'' He pointed to the end of the unit, and saw a gas canister. Probably not the best use for it, but better than nothing. ''Here's a gun. Throw it in the air, and shoot it.'' He handed me a 45. ''Alright, I'm gonna distract those guy, once I step out, start running-'' ''Let me go first! I know how to fly it.'' Richard stepped in. ''Okay. Now!'' I stepped out and ran to the end of the building, hurling the canister off at the same time. It took me two shots to hit it, and I immediately dived backwards to avoid the gunfire.

The fire rained down and I heard the screams of the people below. I looked left and saw them climbing in the copter. I was the only one they were waiting on. That is, unless we didn't have fuel. I got up, and started running to the copter. As soon as I stood up, the door behind me opened up and four heavily armored soldiers came out. I turned and fired my gun, hitting two in the head, and killing them. I ran as fast as I could, but one of them got off a shot right before I could hit him, and went right into my fucking calf. My vision blurred, almost as bad as when Sam shot me, but not as much. Only one was left, and I turned to aim. We fired simultaneously.


	20. Chapter 20

_She spat blood out of her mouth. ''Get up, bitch!'' She didn't ask for this. They had set her up, she knew it. ''No one's gonna save you tonight.'' A house party, they said. She should've seen this coming. A month ago, their relationship was strained, now, she's asking her to a party? She wondered how much money they paid her to get her here. They drugged her and brought her near the lake. Why? She didn't know. Probably to drown her. But knowing him, he wanted her to be awake for this. ''You think you can ruin my reputation, and get away with it?! Fat chance.'' ''Even...If you do kill me...Nothing's gonna change the fact I beat you. I wasn't the girl in that situation! Ha...Ha.'' She could see his clique trying to hide their smiles, laughing internally at the beat down she gave him. ''F-Fuck you!'' He went to kick her, as she was kneeling, but she dodged to the side. As she leaned, she picked up a medium sized rock, and came up, smashing it into the side of his face. He fell down, screaming. The clique members seemed shocked at this. ''What-What are you doing, you fucking idiots?! Get her!'' Even with this statement, no one seemed to move. ''Are you gonna be a mindless follower, and obey his every command? Or are you gonna just go home?'' She had beaten him. Fair and square. They all looked at each other. ''We weren't here, right?'' ''Never saw you.'' ''Okay.'' The one in front of the group turned around, as with everyone else. ''Fucking traitors!...You! Once my dad hears about this-'' ''About what? How you attacked me? And what would the school think? Huh? Shut the fuck up.'' She smashed the rock into his face again, knocking him out cold. She left shortly there after. No one found him, after that. The police searched, but they couldn't find him. Of course, she was a suspect, but with no evidence, it didn't matter. Some said he was eaten by a fucking bear. Some said he ran away. Some even said he killed himself. But none of that happened. Something far worse happened._

Neither of us were able to fire, because Sam was faster than us both. He didn't die immediately, he fell to one knee and clutched his neck. I finished the job. I hopped onto the copter, feeling the pain of fresh gunshot and sat down. ''Rich, I hope you know how to fly one of these!'' I can't tell what he's doing, but it looks like it's working. ''I was in the army, Vince.'' ''I went to the firing range, but I'm not a swat member, am I?'' ''Fuck you. Oh shit, look!'' I turned to my left-Oh fuck. Six guards came out, but it was the one in the middle that frightened me. He was holding a damn RPG! ''Fire on em!'' Sam, Jimmy and I fired at the group, but we didn't manage to hit much. ''Vinz! Check what I found!'' I turned towards Jimmy, holding a rifle. ''Jimmy, that's a fucking SNIPER RIFLE! WHERE DID YOU GET A SNIPER RIFLE?!'' His answer was to throw the gun at me. Fine, if god gives you lemons. I turned back and aimed the rifle. Only shot a sniper rifle once or twice, and the first time I did, I dislocated my arm. As soon as I pulled the trigger, several things happened. First, the heli lurched forward and up into the air, making my shot go further up then intended. Second, the guy fired the RPG, but my bullet that was aiming up, hit the missile out of mid air. Holy shit. The entire compound, along with the copter shook. ''Whoa!-'' ''The fuck was that?!'' ''Holy shit!...'' As the smoke cleared, I could see and entire chunk of the roof missing because of the blast. Not bad me. The helicopter moved violently to the right. We were all hanging on, along with Clementine, except for Alex. Needless to say, he fell out of the fucking copter. Or he would've.

 **I had buckled in before we got in, but in the intensity of the gunfight, I forgot about Alex. Luckily, Vinz had caught him before he fell. ''Fuck!'' Vinz cursed aloud. I pulled on Vinz's shirt to pull him back into the plane, and helped Alex back in. Alex immediately clung to Vincent's arm and stayed like that as the helicopter took off. ''Ha, you okay, buddy?'' Vinz asked. It was nice. Seeing him act like that to my brother. With James... He needs a big brother. ''Didn't I tell you I could do it?'' Richard teased. We moved slowly in the helicopter, well, not that slow. As we came across an open field, Jimmy pointed out the window. ''Look!'' We all turned our heads and looked out. There must've been, at least 300 walkers. Moving in the same direction we were. ''Where the hell are they heading?" Richard asked. ''Somewhere warm. Like South Florida. Winter's coming.''**

Scientists called it, ''Global Freezing.'' Very original. When the world fell, factories worked even harder to produce resources. As a result, pollution ran high, high into the air, and the world grew humid and cold. Even with factories shutting down, and the pollution clearing, it never really...Seemed for the cold to fully disappear. This made Florida and especially south Florida a great place to go. And as scientists were saying, the very top of Florida was getting snow. With Alex on my right, and Sam on my left, I decided to get some sleep. Sam must've thought the same, because she rested her head on my shoulder. I enjoyed the contact and reciprocated the gesture. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

 _''So! We did it.'' 'Yep. We did.'' ''...Alrighty then. Lemme see this...Alright three way split, about 500K, so what is that? Like 160 each right?'' ''Um...I think 166.5.'' I turned around and the car still holding my gun. ''What are you gonna do with it Barnes?'' ''Man, I don't even know.'' ''Oh, come on, you gotta have something in mind. I mean, you're pretty good, where did you learn how to shoot lik-'' *CLACK* ''WHOA!'' ''WHAT THE FUCK!'' Blood splattered the entire interior of the car. ''What the hell happened?!'' ''Oh man, I shot him in the face!'' ''Why?! This isn't fucking pulp fiction!'' ''I know! You-Fucking-Maybe you turned too hard a little-'' ''We're on a straightaway! There are no turns!'' ''Okay! We gotta get off the road-Man, I have no idea where the fuck to go!'' ''It'll be quick cash, Vincent said. No one will get hurt, Vincent said.'' ''Listen, I'll just call my dad, you and I will go dump the body tomorrow.'' ''What do you want to do about the blood, man?!'' ''Kenny, listen to me! It's just a couple of blocks from here, it's midnight, no one will see it.'' ''Why did you shoot him in the first place?!'' ''I didn't mean too! He was a cool guy too, man that's tragic as shit.'' ''You think that's tragic? This is my fucking car!'' ''Whatever. Look, I can see the driveway there.''_

I opened my eyes. The sun was either setting, or it was rising. Jimmy had surprisingly fallen asleep, I don't think I ever saw that bastard blink. It was only Rich and I up. ''Rich.'' He turned around. ''Oh, hey Vince. Didn't know you were up.'' ''Yeah...Can I ask you something?'' Even from behind I could see him furrow his brow. ''Um...Sure. What is it?'' ''Why are you here?'' He turned around, confused. ''With the group you mean?'' ''Yeah. You had everything, food, isolation, everything. Then, I come along, and you didn't even give it a second thought.'' ''That's a tough question. I just... Honestly, Vince, you remind me of a friend. Tony, was his name. Tony Daniels. We were in the war together. Sniper and Spotter. When he took a bullet, I called the evac in for him. Something about what he said as they flew him away, I just...I don't know. Now, you didn't look like trouble. You looked like a good kid. Especially with those kids, and your girlfriend there.'' ''Hey!-'' ''Haha. I thought you wouldn't like that. But I was getting lonely. And honestly, after my... Well, someone special, was taken from me. I didn't have a reason to live anymore. Then, you guys came along. And I saw an opportunity. I wanted something more than farm life. And oh boy, did I find it. So, thanks, I guess.'' His story really hit hard. I felt the same way when my family were killed. Looks like we have more in common than I thought. We clasped our hands, like something teammates would do. ''And make sure you don't hurt that girl. She's a catch that one.'' ''Heh, I'll make sure.'' I leaned back, hoping not to stir her. ''Once we see ocean, or we start to lose fuel, tell me, and we'll land.'' ''Sure.'' And with that, I closed my eyes again, hoping to get some more sleep.

 _Sorry for the delayed chapter. I'm working another story, and I'm really excited about it. I guess you could say it's ''Piping hot'' If you get that reference. Don't worry, this won't stop at all._


	21. Chapter 21

_''The fuck is wrong with you two?'' I sipped my coffee. ''To be fair, at least we don't have to split it three ways!'' ''Uh, no. You brought this shit to my house, there's some dead fucker in my garage, and I didn't offer to hold him. His cut is now mine, and if you don't like it, you can fuck off down the highway.'' ''I guess that's fair.'' ''God... I've been up to here with you idiots, I wanna kill myself...Okay, I got some bleach, and some lye, put him in an oil tank, the body will dissolve, saw it in a movie, I think.'' ''Yeah, it was The Drop. I fucking saw it with you.'' ''Yeah, that one! Okay, we done.'' ''I guess...Just finish up, get what you need, before your mother comes home.'' I gave him a hug, and Kenny and I left with the body. We wrapped up the body in a carpet, and put it in a trunk._

''Vince, time to wake up.'' I opened my eyes. I saw the ocean, the beautiful ocean. ''Where do we land?'' I pointed to the rooftop of an hotel. Walkers roamed the street, and they obviously did not like our presence. ''Alright, everybody wake up!'' Jimmy, Alex and Sam woke up. We landed on the rooftop, as best as we could, considering it wasn't meant for a copter to land on it. We hopped out of the helicopter, when all of a sudden, the door to the hotel opened, and...Oh, come the fuck on! ''You!'' The two guys trailing him lifted their weapons at us. ''Do you know what the fuck you did?! You stole a helicopter, killed some of my best men, and blew up my fucking building.'' ''Oh, don't be such a baby. It was only the top!'' ''You know, Vincent? I had faith in you, and believe it or not, I'm impressed. But we already have your DNA! But... I can see something just as impressive. More...Expendable, but with potential. You,'' He pointed at Sam. ''Come with us.'' Who the fuck does he think he is? ''Sorry, Naka, but I think you don't fully understand something.'' Jimmy and Richard aimed their weapons at the two guards behind Naka. ''So, you can't shoot me, what if your target gets hit?'' It was a mexican stand-off. ''It's pointless. I already have the entire building full of my men.'' ''Yeah, speaking of that, how the fuck did you get here?'' He laughed. ''Maybe one day, you'll learn. But, then again, this is your last day. Alright...If this is how you wanna play.'' He held up his hand into a fist. I heard a gunshot ring out.

ARGH! A bullet ripped through my chest! I stumbled back, clutching my torso. ''Vince!'' Richard and Jimmy were shot, three times each. As if on queue, all three of us fall off the roof...Right into the pool below. I passed out as we hit the water.

 **''No! Vinz!'' One of his bodyguards wrapped their arms around me. Or tried. I evaded him, and he stumbled forward, and I grabbed his gun easily. I went to shoot him, but the trigger only made a clack sound. ''Never heard of fingerprint gun locks?'' I turned to Naka, who was smiling. He's loving this. I threw the gun to the side and squared up to the soldier. He obviously wasn't expecting me to know how to fight. He threw a weak hook, which I easily evaded, and countered with one of my own. He stumbled back, holding his nose. I picked up the gun, and charged forward hitting him in the chest with the gun, like a club. He doubled over and I hit him again, on the back of his head, knocking him out. I hit him again, and again and again. Blood started to seep out of his head, he stopped breathing. ''Keep going...'' I didn't need to him to tell me. The bastard killed Vinz... I hit him, twenty more times until his head was nothing more than brains and mush. I dropped the gun. ''Eh, I thought that would happen. Anyway, time to go, love, we got a big day ahead of us.''**

''Asshole, wake up!'' I opened my eyes, and started blinking to get rid of my blurry vision. ''You're lucky I fell with you. I even saved Rich from his untimely demise.'' I looked over at Richard. We were lying in some sort of storage room, and I was lying on a counter, and Rich was lying over somestacks of wooden pallets. ''How-How did you survive?'' ''Come on, Mate! You should know me by now?'' What, that he's insane? I looked back to Richard, and while not looking too good, he was still breathing. ''Where's Sam?'' He looked at me like I got a 4 on the sats. ''Do you remember her getting shot? I don't. Once Rich wakes up, we are going straight into that fucking hotel and I'm killing every single fucker in there. Besides Sam, and Alex of course.'' ''Jimmy, we need guns first.'' I sat up. Looking at my torso, I had a wrap around it. I don't know what Jimmy did, but I feel fucking amazing. ''Don't worry, mate. Looks like someone planned to come back here, but didn't make it. I don't why they would leave this shit otherwise.'' Jimmy lifted up a bag and dropped it next to me. Guns spilled out, Uzi's, small assault rifles, handguns, all sorts of shit. ''I call this one.'' I picked up a little ak with a scope. I picked up a glock, a knife, and a backup sub machine gun. Jimmy picked relatively the same load out. ''This is a deathwish. You know that, mate?'' ''I need to get her back. I don't care if I die, she needs to be safe.'' ''And how will she be safe when we'll all be fucking dead?'' ''I don't know...Hey, where the fuck was Clementine?'' ''What are doing, boys?'' We turned to Richard, who sat with his arms crossed.

 **''Clem, come here girl!'' Naka coaxed her out of the helicopter, and only now did I realize she didn't leave. Once they pulled her out, they led Alex, Clem, and I, into the hotel. ''Alright, so what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna make you stay right here in this room,'' He opened up the door, to a unkempt hotel room. ''Until I can get a new doctor out here, considering Vincent,'' His tone dripped with venom at the mention of his name. ''Killed him. But don't worry. It shouldn't take long.'' I weighed the pros and cons of punching him right in his smug face. Well, he would probably win, and even if he didn't, his guards would. I entered the room and as soon as we did, he locked the door. ''Just sit tight, it will only take a while!'' Fucking bastard. There's no way out of here! I'm fucking dead!**

We walked through the back door of the hotel. ''Listen. Naka dies tonight. I don't care what happens. He's not gonna be alive when the clock strikes twelve. Understand?'' They both nodded. ''We'll take every floor, Rich, you take this floor. Then the second floor, then the third, until you run out. Jimmy, you take the fourth, and so on. I'll take the seventh. There's ten floors on this hotel. We clear all the floors, and then we check for them. The stairwell is right here, Rich, I wish you the best of fucking luck, buddy.'' Jimmy and I gave Richard a hug, and we continued up the stairwell. As we got to the fourth floor, we heard a yell and a gunshot. ''I hope that son of a bitch makes it. Jimmy, good luck to you to.'' ''And to you, mate.'' I clasped him on the back and headed my way. Seventh floor.


	22. Chapter 22

_''Come on, help me lug this sonofabitch!'' I grabbed his legs, Kenny grabbed his arms, and we picked him up and placed him in the tank. ''Drop some of this shit...Perfect. Close it up...Great, let's go.'' We hopped in the car. ''So, what's our next score?'' ''I don't know, man...I mean, maybe if we had another guy, he'd a have an idea, but-'' ''Fuck you.'' ''Listen. I'm tired.'' ''Well, go take a nap, I'll drive.'' ''No! It's...I'm tired of this. Robbing banks, shooting at people. I got a family, Vince.'' ''I have a family, too. 150 ain't gonna last you long.'' ''We all do, but I have a wife, and she...She can't raise him by herself. Duck ain't...He ain't right in the head.'' ''Shit...'' ''Listen, you and I have become very rich men from all this. How about we start something...Legal. Like a business, buy a franchise, hell, get your father in on it, we could triple our profits!'' I thought about it. It sounded like a good idea. Maybe...Maybe it was time to hang this shit up. ''That sounds smart. I mean, we pool our profits from the heists, we could probably have over a mil to work with!''_

I checked my mag once more, put it back in the rifle, and pulled it back. Time to go. I walked through the door, guns blazing. There were three guys ahead of me, and I dropped them in a hail of bullets. Two guys came out from behind a corner, and I shot them with ease. People started coming out of the rooms, right into my bullets, it was a fucking bloodbath. After I was sure it was clear, I got out of there before they turned. As I walked up the stairs, I ran right smack into two guys coming to check out the gunfire. I shoulder checked the first guy, and shot the second guy. The first knocked my gun away, but I dodged a punch to get behind him, and pushed him over the railway, down the narrow stairwell. I picked up a fresh gun, and Got into the eighth.

 **''Goddammit!'' Even from the locked room, I could still make him out. ''Go! Go now, kill them! Put a fucking bullet in their brain!'' Could it be Vinz? Impossible...Or maybe... The door suddenly burst open, and Naka forcefully pulled us all out. ''Alright, change of plans, we have to go now.'' As he pulled me through the door, I looked back at Alex. Wait, the gun! I elbowed Naka, pushing him into the wall. ''Alex, the gun!'' He seemed confused when I asked him, but then had a look of realization. He pulled out the gun I handed him, and passed it to me. Naka reached out a hand, and intercepted it before I could grab it. ''Bad girl!'' He spun me, and pushed me into the wall. ''I think you need a punishment!'' He pistol whipped me with the glock, ignoring the cries of Clementine and Alex. He hit me four times, before he holstered the gun. I had to fight the urge not to pass out. He pulled out a walkie talkie. ''Anyone who isn't dead, make your way to the helipad. Time to leave.**

I finished up the ninth floor, and heard a very loud commotion above me. Sounds like hundreds of footsteps. As I advanced to the stairs, Jimmy and Rich climbed up the stairs, and immediately grabbed me in a hug. ''We fucking did it!'' We shared a laugh. ''That we did. One more floor, guys. The three of us can clear it easily.'' We walked through the door to the tenth floor, and was greeted by...One guy. We aimed at him, and he put his hands up. ''Whoa! Wait, wait, wait! You want Naka, right? He's outside gathering everyone to leave. He has the girl too! He's fucking crazy, he's gonna get us all killed trying to kill you!" I sighed. ''Get out of here.'' He ran out into the stairwell.''Sure that was a good idea?'' ''Rich, my friend. We only have one target. So, that a way.'' We ran down the hall, and burst through the door to the helipad. Three, fucking, helicopters, were waiting. ''Vincent! Fancy seeing you here. I have to admit, I'm impressed that three of you were able to kill my entire fucking operation.'' ''You're saying it like it was a challenge, mate!'' He squinted his eyes. ''Jimmy?'' ''You're damn right. I'm tired of this shit, Naka. It ends tonight.'' ''Ah, so we got the three fucking stooges. What's your name, over there?'' We turned to Richard. ''Fuck off.'' ''Your parents must've been high when they named you. Anyway, I don't know if you noticed my fifty fucking soldiers here,'' He pointed to the wave of angry guys with guns. A combination I'm not excited to face. ''So, you can run off with your tail between your legs, or I kill you, and take these little kids. And especially...Your precious little girlfriend.'' I looked over at Sam. Even from this distance, I could see that pale fuck holding her up. Blood leaking from her forehead, painting her face.

''You fuck!'' ''Maybe tonight. Listen, I'm very impressed, honest, so I'll make a deal. I'll have them put their weapons away, and fist-fight you. Richard and Jimmy can't help you. You're on your own. If you win, you get them back. If not, well, we know what happens, don't we. I'm positive I know how this'll end.'' I looked over at my companions. ''Rich, Jimmy, if things get bad, head inside, and get out. We have no other options.'' Jimmy looked like he was about to protest, but Rich put a hand on his shoulder, and pulled him into the building. ''I accept!'' ''Good! Start!'' I stood in the middle of the roof, and they all circled me. Fifty people. No guns...Okay. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I could hear them moving around them. I waited for the sound, the soft scrape of a footstep towards. As soon as it came, I opened my eyes. I ducked down, and pushed my body into the guy's legs, taking him down. I stood up, and elbowed the guy behind me. They all tried to get me at once, and managed to get me down to my knee. I was getting pelted with blow, after blow. I felt on the ground, for anything. A piece of glass. I found a piece of glass. It was jagged, making it a perfect shank. I stabbed a guy in the leg, then another in the chest, then another chest, then a leg, and started to stand up, swiping wildly. I managed to catch two guys in the neck, slitting their throats. I turned to another guy, and stabbed him through the eye. The glass broke as it stabbed him, making it even more painful for him, but I now have no weapon. I jumped up and grabbed at the ledge to the roof of the stairwell, and pulled myself up. I surveyed the scene, multiple people lay on the ground, clutching their stomachs, or just flat out dead. Seven guys on the ground, so 43 still trying to kill me. They tried to jump up and grab at my legs, so I looked around for something to fight with. At the edge of the roof, there was a small metal pipe, so I'll need to run fast to grab it. I took a running start, and leaped, landing on the guy on the outer circle, and pushed myself up running after the pipe. I grabbed it, and immediately turned around and swung it. It hit someone in the face, and he fell to the ground. Someone else came up, I poked the pipe into his stomach, doubling him over, grabbed him by the collar, and swung him off the roof.

Three guys came up, I hit the first one, hearing a sickening crunch as he fell backwards, but the two others grabbed it before I could follow up. I pulled it back, and as soon as I felt them trying to pull it from my grasps, I let go, sending them falling backwards into their friends. Another one came up, right into my fist, and I tripped him as his momentum carried him forward, off the roof. It was time to move before I joined him. I charged into the group again, punching at anyone I could. One of the guys had my pipe, and swung it at me, but I ducked. He managed to hit three guys behind me, and I charged into him, sending him to the ground. I picked up the pipe again, and swung it at the guy next to me, hitting him in the neck, and dropping him. I ran forward, trying to escape the group, and turned around to look. The group was thinning out now. Maybe about...Thirty, twenty five left. That's when I remembered the knife I picked up from Jimmy! I pulled it out, and faced the group. One unlucky fellow tried to perform a jab, but I slipped the punch, and jabbed it into his neck. I pulled out, and ducked a hook, coming up and stabbing him through the chin. I squared up to two guys, and ducked the first one's punch, slicing at his body, and stabbing the second guy, right in his crotch. Five guys soon came up to me. I stabbed one in the chest, and received a kick in the back. I dropped down, stabbing it in the guy's leg, and pulling it up, carving his leg and hitting an artery no doubt. I was kicked in the chest, and that threw me on my back. The whole group was on me now. They were kicking, and stomping, and punching. I tried to stab someone, but I was stomped right on my wrist, and I dropped the knife, and it slid across the roof. I tried to reach for it, and was kicked in the face because of it. Someone got on top of me in a mount, and started raining down blows, as the others cheered him on. This is it. My vision got more, and more blurry, until all I saw was darkness.

 _I got rocked. His punch sent me sprawling across the ropes, and the ref held him back. ''1! 2! 3! 4! 5!'' In a rush of adrenaline, and probably the last of my strength, I pulled myself to my feet, and hung on for the next ten seconds, blocking his hooks and uppercuts, trying to land a knockout. The bell rung. I groggily walked across to my corner, and fell into the stool. My trainer stepped into the ring, and knelt down beside me. ''Come on, Vinz, this is the last round! You gotta finish it here, no way we're winning by decision.'' I panted heavily. ''C-coach, he's too fast-'' ''No, he's not! That's just how you perceive it! You think you're losing, but that's just that. A thought. He's slow. Look at him, and think he's slow, since you wanna think so much. Are you gonna stand up, put your mouthpiece back in, and let him have his way with you? Or are you gonna stand up, put your hands up, and go knock his out?...''_

My eyes opened up seemingly by itself. My brain was on autopilot. I grabbed his wrist as he went to punch, and turned it, all the way around. His screams of pain only fueled my adrenaline. The group seemed shock by the sudden loss of their comrade, and I used the hesitation to jump forward and grab the knife. I stood up immediately, and dug the knife right into a guy's heart. Someone tried to pull me back, but I turned around, and jabbed my fingers in his eye, pulling it out, and causing the group to jump back. ''You wanna fight, right?...Step up.'' Three guys tried to take advantage, but I grabbed the guy's hook in mid air, and slit his wrists open. I ducked down, spun, and stabbed a guy in the chest. The third guy, tried to get back to safety, but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and stabbed him repeatedly in the back. Ten guys left...They didn't seem as eager to fight, now that I came back. I rushed forward, jamming the knife into a guy's jugular. I was pushed from behind and fell on the ground. Some guy who managed to find himself a brick, jumped on top of me, driving the brick down. I avoided it, barely, and pulled the guy down. I latched my teeth to his neck, and bit down hard, pulling back, and ripping out a piece of his neck. He fell back, moving his mouth like he was trying to say something, but was unable to. The last eight guys seemed stunned by my sudden ruthlessness. I stood up, and looked at the last eight. ''Here's where we stand. You could end up like this guy, and die. You could walk back into the hotel, and get lit up with bullets, or you can pick the easy way out...'' I cocked my head behind me, off the roof. While they thought it over, I charged forward, slicing and dicing, dropping four guys, and killing two others. The last two guys jumped back. ''You have...Five seconds. Pick your poison. 1.'' They looked at each other. ''2.'' They started to sweat. ''3.'' One of them threw a weak willed punch, but I easily avoided it. I pulled him forward, and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest. The last guy started to back. ''4.'' He reached the end of the roof. ''5.'' I faked a stab, but that was all that was needed to send him flying off the roof.

I dropped the knife, and turned to Naka. ''You have, no idea how tedious that was.'' ''Maybe not, but it was fucking fun to watch. Alright. Deal's a deal.'' He dropped off the air conditioning unit he was standing on, and threw Sam. She rolled on the floor, and rested on her back. Alex and Clem immediately rushed to her side, trying to wake her up. Naka took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. I couldn't hear what he was saying, and I probably would've blown his brains out, if the adrenaline hadn't left my body. After he clicked it off, two helicopters flew away, and one closed in the roof. ''I'll leave yours here. Follow me, and it'll end bad for all of you. This was an impressive showing. But, I knew how it would end, anyway. Here, take this. It explains most things.'' He took out a crumpled up piece of paper, and threw it at me. I caught it, just as the heli landed. He hopped in, and flew away. ''Oh! And by the way!'' He yelled over the sound of the copter. ''You might wonder why I didn't kill you! Well, this showing here, it's gonna help us develop the new you! So, thank you, Vincent. You just helped me move my plan forward! Toodles!'' The bastard flew away before I could say anything. As he left, Rich and Jimmy came back outside. ''Well, that was fucking awesome, mate!'' ''What's in that paper?'' I walked over to Sam, and picked her up, bridal style. ''I'll read it in the copter. Come on, time to go.'' Alex and Clem walked extremely close to me, probably afraid I would leave them again. As we boarded the helicopter for the second time, I thought about recent events. So, me, a normal human, just took out three floors of a hotel, fifty highly trained soldiers, with just my fists, and some knives, and I let my arch-nemesis fly away and escape. What the fuck is my life. I started laughing uncontrollably. Rich looked back suspiciously. ''Um...Where we headed?'' ''I don't know. Let's fly around till we see a boat, maybe it'll have some fuel. We'll live on the sea.'' He nodded and started it up. I opened up the crumpled piece of paper, and I'm sure that even Naka could hear my scream of terror as I read the letter.


End file.
